Destiny of Flame and Sorrow
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku... Have you fallen in love with someone you never even met? She mistakes him to be someone else he plays along...
1. Chapter 1: The Chance Meeting

**Destiny of Flame and Sorrow**

**Chapter 1: The Chance Meeting**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._

_A/N: Hey guys, I got this idea for a one-shot but then it got bigger but not more than ten chapters… we'll see I guess. Please read and review… don't just say update soon… arigatou…_

Dear Ino,

"… as we grow up, we learn that even the one person who wasn't supposed to let us down would probably will. You'll have your heart broken probably more than once and it's harder every time. You'll break hearts too so remember how it felt when yours was broken. You'll fight with your best friend. You'll blame a new love for thing the old one did. You'll cry coz time is passing too fast and you'll eventually lose someone you love. So move ahead, laugh a lot, smile, love like you've never been hurt coz every moment you spent upset is a time for happiness you'll never get back…"

A maiden with forest green eyes and long pink hair wrote those words on a scroll. Followed by…

… this is a paragraph I've read in one of the countless novels my mother brought every time she visits me. I'm really envious of you Ino. You get to see the world outside while for the past nineteen years of my life all I saw was the walls of the palace and all I met were servants who are paid to follow my orders but other than that they're as silent as the cold barriers forbidding me to see the real world. I don't really understand why my mother the hokage, doesn't want me to see reality outside. When I tried asking her, all she said was that I'm not yet ready.

I was really glad that even though we only met once in the palace, I was able to have someone who I can really talk to. Within this guilded cage, I cannot feel that I'm alive at all. I feel time is passing too slowly. Even though it's only been nineteen years, it already felt like a lifetime has gone by without anything important happening.

I want to experience living… I want to get out…

Rolling the scroll and tying it tightly, she ordered one of her servants to deliver her letter to her blond best friend. The maid obediently bowed in acknowledgement.

Sakura sighed as she stared at the woman who disappeared from her sight. Walking back to her room, she glanced at the shelves full of novels and books her mother had given her, then to a small table containing the letters her best friend had written.

Sitting in front of the table, she reopened each of the scrolls and re-read its contents. The letters were all about Ino asking her for advices about love. Sakura would reply using verses she read in books but in truth she never really understood what those verses really meant. But then after receiving her advice,. Ino would answer her letter saying that her advice was perfect and that it went well when she did as Sakura recommended her to do.

In her letters, Sakura indirectly met an Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru. These were the men that her best friend often writes about. She rolled back the scroll and stared into an open window as the rain began pouring.

The next day, Sakura waited for Ino's letter. A maid knocked on her room and delivered the scroll. Receiving the letter, she immediately untied its strings and then pulled it open. Her thin pink eyebrow rose questionably as she stared at the empty sheet. "What is this?" she asked as she pulled the scroll more to see that nothing was written on it at all.

Looking at her maid agitatedly, her emerald orbs widen in realization. "You're not…" "Ssshhh… Sakura… it's me Ino…" her blond best friend pushed her finger on her lips as she winked. "Ino! What are you doing here? You've changed so much since I last saw you…" she hugged her friend tightly.

"We don't have much time. Sakura… do you really want to see the outside world?" Sakura's eyes changed from being soft to being strong and determined then she nodded. "Good now get the things you really need, I'll help you escape," Ino looked around as Sakura grabbed most of her jewelries since she never experienced using money.

"Here wear these…" she tossed her clothes worn by common male servants. "And for heaven's sake… hide your pink hair," Sakura tucked long bounded hair into her cap.

"Good… remember when someone asks you a question you are to answer but your gaze must remain on the ground." Ino and Sakura walked side by side to the corridors of the palace.

They were about to walk out of the palace when "Oi," a guard called out, making them stop both their hearts slammed against their chests as the man draw nearer. "You're real pretty how about you and I have dinner tonight," the man winked at the blond maid. "Sorry I'm busy tonight… maybe some other night," Ino winked back nervously as she turned her back and resumed exiting the place with Sakura.

Ino and Sakura walked through the path without exchanging words. When the palace was no where in sight, the blond stopped walking. "Whew… that was close," she sighed then started laughing. Sakura laughed with her as well, holding her sides as she laughed harder.

"I haven't seen you for such a long time," Ino embraced her best friend and Sakura hugged her back. "Thank you…" she murmured. "Okay, are you ready to see the real world?" "Hai!" they walked a little farther until the town came into sight.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Never in her life did she saw this many people, these many shops and this wide surrounding. Her best friend smiled upon seeing her reaction.

"Well, it's much more fun to look at it closer. Why don't we go there?" Ino suggested but then Sakura ran towards the place excitedly. "Sakura wait!" the blond started running as well.

"Don't do that." She said in between her panting as she caught up with her pink haired friend. Sakura was too pre-occupied staring at almost everything. The people came in all shapes and sizes. The stores hold things she's never seen before.

"Hello?" a hand was waving in front of her. Snapping out of her trance, she shook herself awake. "Gomen, I was too amused." Sakura blushed admitting her mistake. "It's okay. But I must tell you that were leaving this town for a while. When they find out you're missing, your mother is going to have the guards scour the nearest town. We must lay low for a while. I've already told my parents that a friend is coming with me on our vacation trip," she smiled at Sakura who smiled back.

"Can we walk now?" the pink haired princess asked impatiently. For the countless time, her friend sighed then nodded as if having no choice. The two made their way into the crowd. People swarmed over the flea market. It was really a struggle to walk in between the happy shoppers. Ino held her hand and started leading her to a less crowded area. "Remember… stay by my side all the time. Who knows what will happen if you…" she felt Sakura's thumb stroke her hand. "Geesh, Sakura I didn't realize you have such hard hands for…" Ino's sapphire eyes became as big as plates when she looked at the person who was holding her hand.

A man about thirty was smirking at her as his thumb stroked the back of her hand. "Who the hell are you!" Ino quickly retrieved her hand from the stranger. "Hey lady, you're the one who dragged me," the man said as he walked away scratching the back of his head in confusion. Her blue orbs widened even more… "SAKURA!" she ran to find the princess.

A girl disguised as a man stood in the middle of the noisy crowd. Looking in all directions, she saw no hint of her blond friend. "Ino?" her forest green eyes wandered on the faces of each nearby person.

Forcing a laugh, _This is not good. _Searching for hours, she leaned on a nearby wall. The sun was slowly setting as the people remained busy as hell not even bothering to look her way.

_I have to ask somebody or else… _She approached a man that was standing in the alley. "Excuse me, may I ask if you know a girl named Yamanaka, Ino?" Sakura shyly asked as the man eyed her from head to toe. "Oh, Ino. Of course I know her. Come with me. I'll take you to her." The man started walking deeper into the dark alley.

_Lucky! I'm glad I asked the right guy. _Sakura enthusiastically followed the man. It had been a while since they began walking. She began to observe the drastic change in her surroundings. Every man she passed seems to be eyeing her like a piece of meat. "Ano… are we still far from where she is?" she was beginning to panic when the man didn't reply.

"No I guess we're far enough," the man stopped and faced her with a malicious smile across his face. Upon seeing this, Sakura backed away only to see that a few men were drawing in on her. "Where's Ino?" she snapped. "I don't even know her…" the man innocently said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

A man pounced on her but upon reflex Sakura backed away then kicked the incoming man. Seeing an opening, she dashed away. "Catch her!" she heard the man ordered his subordinates.

It was too dark to see anything but she still kept on running. As she turned around the corner, she bumped into something hard making her sit on the ground as her cap slid from her head, revealing her long pink hair.

"There she is," Sakura looked back to see several men running towards her. Standing up abruptly, she felt immense pain on her left foot. "Damn," she cursed as the clouds moved to make her see the thing she bumped into.

It was not a thing… it's a person. Sakura was in a half kneeling position, holding her aching foot as she stared at the man with flaming red hair and a kanji tattoo on his forehead.

Their eyes met in a brief moment then everything passed in a confusing haze. Her sight grew blurry, she saw the red haired man fighting then moments after she felt herself being carried away.

She forced her eyes to remain open. "You're Sasuke, aren't you?" she weakly uttered to his chest as she fell unconscious. The man looked incredulously at the pink haired maiden he was carrying. As only the moonlight bore witness to what happened next…

_A/N: Please read and review… not just an update soon okay… _


	2. Chapter 2: A Compromise

**Chapter 2: A Compromise**

_A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay…_

After a long while of being unconscious, the pink haired maiden started to stir. The red headed man just started at the girl as she gradually opened her eyes. "I see you're already well. So I'll be leaving then…" Sakura had barely opened her eyes but then she sat up straight upon hearing a strong male voice.

"W-wait!" she immediately responded as she struggled to stand. The man stopped walking away but did not face her. "What now?" he wanted to make it clear to her that he was very agitated.

Her left foot ached as she put pressure on it. Inspecting it, Sakura was surprised to see it bandaged quite well. "Ano… thank you for saving me," she walked limply towards his side. "Look woman, it just happens that those guys took something from me and I wanted it back. I didn't beat them up to save you," he said arrogantly while crossing his arms in front of his chest as he faced the approaching maiden.

Sakura looked up at his emerald eyes then smiled. Gaara wasn't only astonished by reaction but was also very captivated by her smile. It was both sweet and powerful he can't help but blush. He had to look away to not let her see her effect on him. "Even if you didn't do it intentionally, I still have to thank you for mending my injury." She said truthfully.

"Hn, don't flatter yourself lady. I just did that because I felt obliged to do so since I was the one who caused your injury but my responsibility ends here. Bye then," he began to walk away again.

Blinking a few times, _Ino didn't mention this side of Sasuke. _Her thin pink eyebrow rose as she stared after the man. _Ino... Damn I still have to find her. _"Sasuke-san, wait!" she ran after him with difficulty because of her injury.

Gaara continued walking as if he did not hear anything. _Who in their right mind would mistake me for that Uchiha? She seemed serious on calling me by that name though… _he abruptly halted his walk causing Sakura's face to bump on his back.

Rubbing her nose, "Sasuke-san, I have a favor to ask," she started. "Don't tell me you're another fan girl," he guessed impatiently. "Err no… Can you please help me find Yamanaka Ino?" she stated her request. "No," he automatically replied then his feet began walking.

The sun was already rising and the people were starting to begin their shopping. Gaara walked to the streets followed by a limping Sakura. "Sasuke-san, wait!" she shouted as she ran after the red headed man. Upon hearing the name of one of the wealthiest daimyo's son being called, most people turned their heads to see if the famous Uchiha was really around.

Gaara noticed the unwanted attention she was making so he dragged the pink haired maiden by her arm. "Will you stop calling me by that name?!" he whispered to her as he took her to a nearby alley. _Oh… so Sasuke-san is just like me… a stow-away… _she then smiled to herself as a plan entered her mind.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked irritably. "You MUST help me find Yamanaka Ino," Sakura restated her request. "I said no didn't I?" he glared at the grinning maiden. "Maybe you haven't noticed the difference from what I said a while ago to what I am saying now." Gaara looked at her both questionably and impatiently. "I said... YOU MUST help me…" she emphasized her point.

He then smirked as he looked at Sakura. "And what makes you think that I'll help you?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest knowing his victory. "Because if you don't help me. I'll call out your name and most probably the town guards will know you're out of your mansion without proper supervision plus the fact that dozens of crazy fan girls would swarm over you before you can even take five steps away from me…" it was her turn to smirk.

In truth, Sakura wouldn't dare approach a town guard since she knew that her mother would probably be looking for her now. So she hid her pink hair behind her cap.

Gaara looked at the girl with his eyes widened in shock. It was not in her appearance but she's damn good in black mailing people. Though the he knew that her threat about the fan girls wouldn't be serious since he's not the onyx-eyed pretty boy, her threat about pointing him to the town guards is really a predicament. Though he's not the son of a daimyo, he IS the son of the Kazekage of the Sand country which is to say… the Leaf country's RIVAL when it comes to trade. He was trying so hard to hide his red hair with a hood but if even one person identified him… it would be a disaster.

While he was having his self-contemplation, Sakura was looking at him rather closely. _Hm… Ino sure is not exaggerating when she said that Sasuke is good-looking. She was also right when she said that this guy's hard to deal with. _ "Alright," she heard him sighing in defeat. It snapped her out of her thoughts and back to reality.

Sakura looked at Gaara as he touched his creased forehead in frustration of his helplessness. "After we find this Yamanaka, Ino… you'll let me off the hook," "Of course!" Sakura rejoiced her first success in negotiations in the outside world. "Saku- err- ya… Sakuya," she shook his hand. "Nice meeting you Sasuke-san."

The red headed man then raised his three fingers right in front of her face. "If you want us to have a peaceful compromise… first of all, you won't call me by that name, secondly, don't you dare think you can manipulate me and thirdly this would be the first and the last request you'll be making and that's final." He laid out of her. Sakura had no choice but to nod helplessly.

They started asking people about the daimyo's daughter. "Why are you looking for her anyway?" he asked as Sakura finished asking a vendor. "Huh?" "Why is a maid looking for a daimyo's daughter?" he questioned her as they continued their search. _Oh… I'm still wearing the disguise Ino gave me. _"Err… Because I'm her new maid," she lied. "Hn, if you're her maid then you should know where to find you're mistress." He was trying to figure out who she really was and Sakura was well aware of it.

"I came from a different town. Ino-sama was with me in town but then we got separated." She congratulated herself for her speed in making an excuse and being a damn good liar. As she looked at him, she noticed Gaara staring at her curiously.

After a few steps, Sakura's stomach started complaining. _I forgot I didn't have anything after leaving the mansion. _Searching her pockets for her jewelries she found it… "Gone… oh no… this can't be good," she said to herself. She checked and rechecked each and every pocket of her clothes but "IT'S GONE!!!" she exclaimed.

"What's the matter now?" he approached her from the back startling her. "My- err- Ino-sama's jewelries are gone," she said almost tearfully. "Don't look at me. I didn't take anything from you. You must've dropped it," he stepped back as Sakura looked at her carefully.

"If I did dropped it then there's no chance of me finding it then. Huh…" Sakura's stomach complained as she did. Glancing at her companion, it seems that he's either not aware that she's dying of hunger or he really doesn't care.

"What do people do here to get food?" she asked tactlessly. "Hn… they earn money to pay for their food, of course," "How can I earn money?" she continued her questioning. Gaara looked at the maiden incredulously. "Are you sure you're a maid?" "Why are you asking?" she began to feel nervous. "If you're really a maid then you should know how to earn money. Unless, you're a total idiot," he said flatly Sakura can't help but feel embarrassed.

"I- err- worked for food and not money so I really don't know much about it," she lied again. "You worked only for food?" Sakura made a reluctant nod. "Huh… To earn money, it's either you work for it or…" "Or what?" she asked enthusiastically.

"You gamble for it," they stopped walking right in front of a huge gambling house. Loud laughing and constant shouting erupted from the place. "What's a gamble?" they opened the door to find each and every kind of gambling being performed.

Gaara glanced at his companion but found no one. Scanning the area, he found no sign of her. Then he heard her familiar voice from afar, he then followed it to another room.

He found her holding a book and a rather large crowd of drunkards smiling maliciously at her. "Alright here's the deal. I drop open the book you must be able to guess the last word on the page if not I take your bet if you win you take ours," one man laid out for her. Sakura listened carefully as she stared at the book. "Alright, I'll play," she replied quickly. "Wait a minute young blood, you got to bet something first before you can play," the man said as he eyed the maiden.

"Alright, I'll bet my… _mizuage_," each and every man in the room shouted in their bets upon hearing what she would be betting. "Sakuya!" Gaara called out as he entered the room. "Oh is he your lover?" a man said as he looked at the man and Gaara glared at him back. "No. Are we going to play or what?" she started flipping the book's pages. They started placing their bets. "Hey, I'm betting something much more than that. Can't you make it any higher?" Sakura winked at the drunken men. As expected, they placed higher bets.

"Sakuya, what do you think are you doing?" he sat beside her as he eyed each and every man in the room. "I'm gambling," she replied effortlessly as if her virginity wasn't at stake. "Here we go," Sakura started flipping the pages then slammed it cover-up on the table. "What's your guess?"

Each man stated their guesses. "What's your guess?" a man looked at Sakura. She looked closely at her companion. Gaara looked her nervously though he tried to look as if he wasn't affected. "Love…" Sakura smiled at him. "Alright, let's flip this over" one man lifted the book to find that the last word was… "This is impossible. The last word IS LOVE." "You cheated," one man said.

"How in your wise opinion can I cheat?" Sakura raised her eyebrow questionably. "Err… I don't know." "Alright, why don't we have another round? I'll let you slam the book on the table. In that case, there would be no way that I'm cheating. I'll still bet my _mizuage _but… you guys have to bet higher," Sakura suggested.

She smirked as she saw how easily drunk men can be manipulated. As she said, it was done. The bets were higher than ever. The man started flipping the pages then slammed it on the table. "Guesses please?" Sakura began.

Soon after, Sakura was the only one who didn't state her guess. "What's your guess lady?" a man asked impatiently. She looked closely at the book then looked back at her companion then… "Red," she stated. Immediately, they looked at the last word to find that it's "RED!!! Oh my gods, you're a damn good guesser," one man said.

"Thanks for your time gentle men. Maybe we'll play again someday," Sakura and Gaara exited the premises rather quickly. "Where did you learn to gamble like that?" he asked soon after leaving the room. "Oh… I've been reading that book since I knew how," she answered truthfully.

"Let's eat. It's my treat," she held up her winnings. He merely smirked in reaction to the impossibility of all that had happened. _This woman's… unbelievable. Who in their right mind would bet their virginity at stake just to get money? _

Sakura entered a certain restaurant. Gaara, having no choice in the matter, followed soon after. She was famished so she started ordering for the both of them.

"I hope you don't mind that I ordered for the both of us," she grinned at him as he sat in front of her. He merely sat there without a word. The food was served. Gaara was surprised to find so many dishes laid out before them. He then looked questionably at the girl in front of him.

Sakura saw his inquiring gaze so she replied "I think you're as hungry as I am. Consider this as a token of gratitude for accompanying me," she handed him his chopsticks.

Accepting the chopsticks helplessly, the two started eating quietly. Gaara glanced at Sakura and was surprised to see her so refined. She ate with poise and grace just like a princess.

Unknown to Gaara, Sakura was doing the same. She sneaked peeks whenever he wasn't looking. Unlike, the men inside the restaurant who were eating heartily without minding their manners, this man in front of her was well… different. He chewed his food slowly and drank quietly. He was so well-mannered just like a prince.

"By the way Sasuke-san, if you don't want me to call you by your name since it would attract unwanted attention, what do you want me to call you?" Sakura started a conversation. He did not answer instead he continued eating as if he didn't hear anything. "Oi Sasuke-san, if you won't answer me then I'll decide for you," she pouted rather cutely according to Gaara's observation.

"Hey! What are you doing here Ga-," a blond man appeared right in front of them but upon reflex the red headed man glared at the new arrival. "Sasuke-san, do you know this person?" the pink haired maiden stared at the blond. "Sasuke?" the man's stare traveled from Sakura to Gaara.

After a few moments, he knew what was up. "Oh I'm Naruto. Ga-err-Sasuke's friend," he held out his hand. "Sakuya, I just met Sasuke," she shook his hand. "Why don't you join us Naruto-san? It seems I've ordered too much for two people," she offered and Naruto was all too happy to accept.

Sitting beside Gaara, Naruto started to fill his plate. "What the heck are you up to Gaara? Why are you pretending to be Sasuke of all people?" he whispered to his seatmate. "I am not pretending. She's assuming." Gaara defended himself. "Oh really? Then why don't you tell her that you're Gaara and not Sasuke?" that hit the mark. Immediately, the red head had nothing to reply. Naruto merely smirked as he ate.

"I don't blame you. This Sakuya is really beautiful. She looks just like a princess," the blond stared at the eating maiden. "Eyes off, dobe (dead last)," he snapped. "Oho, possessive aren't we?" Naruto teased as he elbowed Gaara.

"She's just a maid for crying out loud," he tried to rebut. "So? What's your point?" the blond sipped his ramen loudly.

"Naruto-san, I was wondering if you can help us find someone?" their conversation was interrupted by a gentle female voice. "Of course, who are you looking for anyway?" Gaara started coughing. "Yamanaka, Ino," "Ino?! Of course I know her. Don't worry I'll take you to her," Naruto reassured, Gaara sighed painfully and Sakura rejoiced loudly.

_A/N: Okay guys time for your part… read and review please… _


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

**Chapter 3: Confusion**

_A/N: Hey everyone, here's the next chappie hope you read and review. I said review not including the statement update soon okay. Arigatou…_

The whiskered blond led the way to Ino's mansion all the while he kept asking questions about Sakura. "Will you ever stop talking?" the man with flaming red hair asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms in front of his chest signaling his breaking temper. "Alright already…" Naruto backed away a few steps playfully as a grin was still on his child-like face.

Their pink haired companion only chuckled at their disagreement. Gaara can't help but look at her while she laughed… it was captivating and innocent all at the same time. Noticing the silence, she raised her head to look at the two to find them staring at her. She blushed furiously at the unwanted attention while muttering a gentle "Gomen,"

"Don't worry about it Sakuya-chan. Your laugh is cute I like it," the blond put his arms behind his head as he proceeded walking. The red head's forehead creased in irritation of his friend's obvious flirting. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" he heard her ask worriedly. Their eyes finally met again, hers was full of concern while his was confusion. "Yeah," he replied shortly then he followed Naruto.

Sakura smiled as she stared at Gaara's back. Her pockets are still filled with her winnings at the gambling house not a coin spent. As she recalled when she asked the waitress about their bill in the restaurant a while back, the waitress said that the man with a kanji tattoo had already paid for everything even before they started eating. When she asked him why did he pay? His reply was "I don't like a girl to pay for anything for me." Aside from being a well mannered man, he was also a gentle man though it was hard to notice at first.

The three stood in front of a big wooden gate as two guards approached them to ask their purpose. "I'm looking for Yamanaka, Ino. I'm her…er… new maid," she didn't know what to say so she had to stick with the old lie. "So that's you… Ino-sama has been looking for you all day yesterday. Please follow me…" one maid said as she stuck out her head in the open gate.

As Sakura stepped inside, "This is where we say goodbye then," she turned around to look at the two. She approached the two again feeling as if there were weights on her feet. "I forgot… this is where our deal ends," she forced a smile to look at the two. "I can't thank you two enough… all I can manage is this…" she tiptoed to kiss both men on their cheeks. "Thank you for everything," she bowed formally then without looking back she ran inside.

He felt his heart skip as he received her innocent kiss. The warm feeling of her lips on his skin remained even though she was already out of sight. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… bad move…" the blond beside him kept shaking his head as his arms were crossed. "Shut up," Gaara walked away from the premises without a second look while Naruto trailed behind him.

"By the way Gaara where do you plan on going now?" the blond diverted the topic. "I think I've done enough sight seeing. I'm going back. Temari and Kankuro might be tearing their hair off because of my sudden disappearance," he replied as he looked back at the Yamanaka estate.

Sakura felt so heavy as she walked down the quiet corridors of Ino's mansion. The maid led her to an empty room while saying she had to get something first. She looked around the luxurious bedroom with all the fancy decorations and delicate clothing. _This must be Ino's room. _

The maid returned holding a package while she entered the room. Sakura was surprised when the maid bowed before her saying "Sakura-sama." "No…no need to do that," she touched the servant's shoulder. "Ino-sama told me everything," she lifted her head slowly. "Where is Ino? This is her bedroom isn't it?" she asked looking around curiously. "Ino-sama went on a trip with her parents and won't be back till next month but she did ask me to give you this," the maid presented a large bag and a letter.

Upon opening the letter, she observed that it was her friend's handwriting it says:

Sakura,

I'm sorry I can't stay to look for you but I knew you would find your way here. I left you a bag containing some change of clothes because as far as I suspect you are still wearing the disguise I gave you. Tsuande, your mother, hasn't dispatched the imperial guards to search for you. I wonder why? Anyway, the people are clueless about what their princess looks like so I guess it's safe to walk around now.

I'd like to suggest that you remain here while I'm away but knowing your character you'll probably refuse so might I suggest that you go to Shikamaru's place and ask him to guide you to wherever you wish to go. I drew a map so you'll be able to find him on your own. Besides, you can't miss him. He's the boy with spiked ponytail and lazy onyx eyes. Just say my name and I know he won't refuse. There's money in the bag I know you'll be needing it. I also added a dagger… I know the hokage had been teaching you how to defend yourself without any weapons but you'll never know when you might need it. Take care Sakura…

Folding the letter again, she inspected the contents of the bag. "Sakura-sama, will you be staying here?" the maid implored. "Gomen… I've been cooped up in a mansion all my life. I'd like to see experience what other people do," Sakura smiled at the shy maid.

"In that case, will you please stay here for the night? It's dangerous in the streets after dark," Sakura stared out the window to find that the sun had indeed set. "Alright," she agreed remembering what had happened to her the night she was left alone on the streets. Then she remembered him… his strong voice… his handsome features and even his arrogant statements.

_I wonder if we'll meet again someday? _She made circles on the water in her tub as she leaned back and recalled their encounters.

The next day the pink haired princess set out to find the man named Nara, Shikamaru. While walking down the busy streets, she smelled something delicious in the air. Following the scent, she stopped in front of a meat bun shop. "You're so lucky today miss, this is the last meat bun," the vendor said enthusiastically. Though she already had eaten in Ino's mansion, she wanted to taste something new so she bought the food. She was steps away when "What do you mean there's no more?!" she heard a man complained. Sakura turned around to see a rather large man having the worst famished expression she had ever seen.

"Here," she offered her untouched meat bun to the stout stranger. "I was the one who bought the last," she smiled at him as he took it willingly. "Are you sure?" he asked as his mouth watered to taste the bun. "Looks like you need it more than I do," she sat beside her on the bench.

"You're eating again?!" a masculine voice said from behind them. "But… meat buns are my favorite," the fat boy said as he took a large bite out of the bread. Sakura looked at the boy who spoke and saw his lazy onyx eyes and spiked ponytail. "If I'm not mistaken you are Nara Shikamaru… correct?" she stared at the man now looking at her.

"Chouji who's this?" his eyes never left hers. "Oh, she's the one that gave me the last meat bun but I haven't asked her name yet," Chouji swallowed the last bite rather quickly. "Gomen, I'm Saku-ya a friend of Ino's," she offered her hand to Shikamaru then to Chouji while he replied "Akimichi Chouji. Thanks for the food," he grinned while shaking her hand. "You're the son of Daimyo Akimichi?" "Hai,"

"You are a friend of Ino's, you say?" the slim boy asked as he sat beside the fat one. "Yes," "She's not here though…" Chouji said sadly. "I know… I just need your help to find someone…" she asked earnestly. "Who?" "I don't know how you'll react but the person I'd like to see is a man named… Gaara," she answered honestly.

"Gaara?!" both exclaimed. "Don't you know that he's the son of the Kazekage of the wind country thereby making him our enemy?" the man beside her looked her closely. "We're not enemies. We're just having competition in trade that's all," she justified. "Anyway, why do want to see him?" Shikamaru leaned back and stared at the clouds above.

"I just… want to…" she replied with a smile on her face. "It's a good one day trip from here to the next village. Wait here I'll go get some stuff…" Shikamaru was about to say when "No need. I just… want instruction from you on how to go there. I can take care of myself," she didn't want to be in anyone's responsibility so even if she's new at this she convinced herself that she'll try to learn.

"Are you sure?" his thin eyebrow rose questionably. "Why wouldn't I be sure?" "Because… you're royalty," he figured it out rather quickly. "What?!" Chouji looked at Sakura. "How did you…" she was about to ask. "The way you walk, the way you talk just by that," Shikamaru stated flatly.

After gaining the required information from Shikamaru, Sakura said her thanks and then went on her way. The next village was far if traveled on foot. Good thing, she had enough money to pay for transportation.

According to Shikamaru's instruction, she should take a ship to make it to the sand village faster but then all ships are not allowed to leave because of the incoming storm. The next trip will be tomorrow so Sakura had to rent a room to stay in.

While searching for lodging, she heard some girls whispering. "Is it true that Sasuke's here?" one asked excitedly. "Yes… I saw him a while ago," the other replied. "OH MY GOD! THERE HE IS!" one wailed as the others stampeded to where she directed. Sakura can't help but feel excited too. _Sasuke's here too. Maybe I can ask for his help again. _

She ran to the alley then bumped into someone. Sakura was on top of a man with raven black spiked hair and dark eyes. "Gomen," she stood up and then left without sparing him a second look.

_Who was that girl? She's the first woman that never stared at me like a piece of meat. _He stood up and stared after the girl's disappearing figure.

"I thought Sasuke was here. I haven't seen even his shadow at all," she crashed on the bed in the room she had rented. Sakura was eating her dinner in her room peacefully when she heard some girls screaming followed by numerous footsteps. _Girls in this village are really liberated. _She said to herself as she sipped her soup.

Her door burst open then the man that she had bumped a while ago entered the room and slammed the door shut. "Let me in for a few minutes," he rudely said as he pushed his ear against the wooden door.

Sakura had forgotten to lock her door. Back in the palace, she didn't bother locking her door since everyone must knock before entering her room. _I have to remember locking that door_. She said to herself as she resumed eating.

Turning his back, he was surprised to see her again and even more surprised when she didn't seem to mind him being in her room. "It's you again," the boy said as he approached the girl.

"Yes, it's me again. Now if you're done hiding can you leave my room now?" Sakura was irritated by the fact that someone had entered her room without her consent and even more when she saw his arrogant smirk.

"Unbelievable, you are by far the only girl that didn't swoon at the sight of me," he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You have some confidence sir. I advice you to use it to something more functional than boasting," she said gently with a smile.

_This girl's unique. I like her. _"Uchiha Sasuke," he offered her his hand as she finished eating. _Sasuke? This guy? _Her pink eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Look Uchiha-san I don't know why you're pretending to be someone you're not but it would be best if you stop lying to people and please step out of my room," she opened the door for him. Sasuke could do nothing but oblige while look at her with amusement in his face.

_He is by far the most arrogant and the most obnoxious guy I have ever met! _She mentally exclaimed. "How dare him?! Pretending to someone like Sasuke!" she let her steam cool a bit by taking a well deserved shower. _It's a good thing I'm only staying here in one night. _

In the morning, Sakura immediately went straight to the port to board the ship. As the sea breeze played with her long hair, she imagined what the person named Gaara would look like. _Ino said he was good looking but was too dangerous to admire. She emphasized him being unsociable and moody. That means he's been alone all this time… just like me. _

The ship honked as the sand village came into plain view.

_A/N: Okay… read and review please. For more Gaara-Sakura stories visit my profile. Arigatou… _


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions and Apologies

**Chapter 4: Confessions and Apologies**

_A/N: Hey guys this is the awaited continuation of my DFS read and review onegai…_

"Where were you?!" his blond sister scolded him as soon as she caught sight of his unmistakable red hair. "Father was furious when he heard you just disappeared," she continued on. "Gaara, you better see him right away," his brother added. "Tsk," this was his only reply and his two siblings knew that they had to stop. The single sound made them shut up and retreat leaving him alone in his room.

Looking around, _nothing will ever change. _He discarded his clothing and dressed himself in his formal regalia being the kazekage's son. He caught a reflection of himself on a mirror. From head to toe he inspected himself and compared it from what he looked like before… _I guess she'll never know. _

The sand village was, as expected, very different from the leaf village. Aside from their usual warm climate… they were… well not that hospitable to travelers. The pink haired princess now dressed as a common lady with red Chinese dress with black cycling shorts (Her usual get up in the Naruto series) walked around to explore the new land.

"Can you help me?" Sakura asked a kind-looking lady. "What can I help you with?" she replied with a smile. "I'm looking for a man named 'Gaara'. Do you know where can I find him?" she bit her lip in anticipation of the woman's answer. The lady looked at her closely then said "I do but… that's gonna cost you…" she started rubbing her two fingers together.

"Excuse me?" the clueless Sakura looked at the woman confusedly. "Nothing comes for free. Now if you want to know where he is then you have to pay first…" a sly grin crossed the woman's face. "Oh… how much will I pay you?" without thinking she took out a handful of gold coins and showed it to the lady. The woman's eyes widen in surprise but then she recovered immediately and said "That will do," without waiting for anything she grabbed Sakura's coins and put them in her pocket.

"Um… can you now tell me where can I find him?" Sakura did not like people like this… but she had no choice. "Gaara is at the Kazekage's mansion in the heart of the village but I doubt you will be able to enter it. You can however see him when the Kazekage give a formal statement to the village I am sure that his three children will be there," with that the woman walked away.

According to the lady, the Kazekage would be giving his statement in the afternoon. As Sakura looked at the sun's height, it was already noon; she had to hurry. But as usual it was easier said than done. This was the third time that she realized she was again lost. The city was just as big as the leaf's but the streets are very similar making it hard for her to recognize which are the ones that she passed and the ones that she did not.

"Quick! The Kazekage's about to make his formal statement," Sakura heard a man said to his companion. Upon instinct, she followed the two and finally she reached the center of the village. The only problem was… she was not the only person there. There was a sea of people gathered around the kazekage's tower.

The people cheered as they saw their esteemed leader. The kazekage's strong voice echoed throughout the place as he started his speech. Sakura narrowed her eyes to see who are beside him. Doubtlessly there are three people at his side but then from her distance that was the only thing she had for certain.

"Look, that's Gaara the one wearing the black robe," one girl pointed at a figure wearing black. The problem was there were two figures wearing black. "I thought he had rum away or something. He was gone for a week." "No, I think he only fixed some political ties or something. Besides, why would he run away?" her companion justified.

Sakura wanted to squeeze through but then she felt something or rather someone was watching her every move very closely. Her mother had taught her that… a murderous intent is feeling that someone is looking at you though you don't see him and yet you feel he's boring holes in your body. You feel a chill that'll run through your spine as you get to have an eye contact with that certain person.

Her viridian eyes slowly looked around then she saw him… it was not one but three men glaring at her with unmistakable intention in their eyes. Casually, she walked away, leading the three men far from the crowd.

He felt his heart stop for a moment when he caught a glimpse of something pink among the crowd. From where he stood, Gaara saw that Sakuya was not looking at him but at somebody else. As she walked away, he saw the people that tailed her. He clenched his fist knowing the danger she was in. his father was still in the middle of his speech when he walked away. This was a gesture of ultimate disrespect but he didn't care. All he knew was that he must be by her side.

She led them out in the barren desert as the burning sky slowly began to fade. "I think this is far enough," she said out loud as she removed her back pack. "You're either very brave or very stupid to face us alone," one man said as he drew his dagger as did the other two. Sakura felt for the dagger on waist but then afterwards she made her battle stance.

They attacked all at once. Sakura grabbed one of the man's wrist that held the dagger and twisted it till it broke afterwards she planted her elbow in his face. Turning sideways, she evaded another dagger slash, she pulled the man's hand and kicked his armpit and finally kneed his groin.

While she was fighting, she lost track of one man which was stealthily walking behind her with his dagger raised. Feeling a presence behind her dagger and turned around. The man was already kissing the sand as another man held her blade with his bare hands.

The cloud finally parted as the moonlight bathed the features of the man in front of her. "Sa-Sa-su-ke-kun," she conjugated as she looked from his bleeding hand that held her dagger to his handsome face. The red haired warrior finally released her blade. "Gomen," she immediately took his hand and looked at his injury.

Gaara smirked as he looked at the pink haired girl anxiously looking at his hand. Pulling back her hand, he took her backpack and dragged Sakuya by her wrist. "Cho-chotto matte," she tried to resist but to no avail.

He led her to a nearby oasis. "This place is amazing," she said as she looked around. There was a clear watering hole that shimmers as it reflected the moonlight surrounded by palm trees and other fruit-bearing trees.

After building a small bonfire, Sakura sat beside Gaara as she again looked at his injury. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know it was you," she muttered as she took a wet towel and cleaned his wound before applying an ointment on his injury. "You fight well for a maid," he finally spoke. She raised her head to look at him. Eventually, she had to avert her gaze to prevent herself from being lost in his mesmerizing viridian orbs.

"That was just reflex," she clumsily made up as she tore some part of her sleeve and wrapped it around his hand. "There all done," she tied the ends of the cloth together and graced him with a smile. "Oh I forgot…" she gently grabbed his injured hand and planted a kiss on his wrapped palm then she placed his palm on her cheek. "Arigatou," her eyes were the very picture of eternity another second spent staring into those luminescent forest green orbs would be his downfall so he had to look away.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked as he kindly removed his hand away from her face. There was a pregnant pause… Gaara looked at Sakura for her reply. "Sasuke-kun… have you fallen in love with someone you never even met?" she asked out of the blue as she looked at the clear night sky. "Hn?"

"I have a friend… she would always write about what was happening in her life and in some cases she would talk about a certain person. In her letters, slowly, I got to know that person. Fro my friend, that person was difficult to understand thus… she seldom writes about him. But for me… I think that person… is the only one who can understand me and the only one I can understand…" Gaara looked at her dreamy expression from the side of his vision.

"So you came looking for this person?" there was something that was so heavy and was aching when he said those words followed by… "The person you love…" when she nodded it was as if something crumbled and fell at his feet.

"But you know… I've already given up," he quickly turned his head to look at her. "What?" "Falling in love is making a stand. When you love someone, you don't say 'I love you…take my love' instead you say 'I love you… here's my heart in open hand take it or leave it. I will love you just the same'," he's now very envious of this person… this person who Sakuya loves.

"I'm going back home," she concluded as she looked at the man beside her. "Why?" was his silent question. "The person I'm looking for is… Gaara," she confessed blatantly as she faced him.

He blinked a few times and thought that he might have been hallucinating. "Do you believe that flame and sorrow can exist in one being?" she asked but then he can't reply. "Flame is something that people wouldn't touch because of the fear of being burned but then… they haven't considered that flames weren't meant to be touched. They are made to provide you warmth. People are too afraid to think of that. Sorrow is something all people carry but then… I think Gaara is the person that doesn't show his weak side so people view him to be heartless. But just because your eyes don't mist doesn't mean your heart doesn't cry and just because you come out strong doesn't mean there's nothing wrong. Often times, people choose to pretend they're okay so they don't have to explain themselves to people who'll never understand," she was pouring her heart out to the very person she was talking about and… she didn't have a single clue that Gaara was right in front of her.

"I came here hoping that somehow I can tell him this but then… I heard he was arranged to marry a princess. Who am I to hold him back? Now that he has found his happiness… I can only hope for mine," there was sadness so evident in her eyes that it hurt him. "Besides… why would he choose a maid?" she recovered her façade. "This talk is making me sleepy." She got up and tried to find a nice place to sleep.

Gaara could only stare at his treated injury. From all that he heard, he can't help but blush as his heart leaped a thousand heights. _She loves him… _

Sakura glanced at the man staring at his injured hand. _Gaara-kun… I'm sorry but I think I'm falling for somebody else…_ finally, she tried to sleep,

He looked at her sleeping figure as if heart confessed. _I don't know how and when did this happen but… I'm afraid to lose you. Sakuya… I AM Gaara._

The two drifted off not knowing that somebody was watching them closely.

She had no time to struggle. Upon reflex, she opened her eyes to see four men around her. One gagged her while the others tied her arms and legs. Looking around, she saw that Sasuke was in the same predicament as hers.

Her eyes were covered with a dark cloth when she heard a fight happening. Then she felt being carried away with great speed. She tried to resist but her hand and feet were bound tight.

"Gaara since when did you became so defenseless," he heard a female voice complained as he felt her untying the ropes. "These guys are the wanted criminals from our village," he saw his brother looking over a body of one of the men that bound him. Immediately, he stood up and looked around. "What's wrong?" Temari approached him.

"Where are the others?" he asked impatiently. "Oh, they got away carrying something," Kankuro pointed at the distant north. "Gaara, you don't have time to worry about that. Father is looking for you," there was a serious expression in her face that he can't ignore but then when he tried to run away Kankuro knocked him unconscious and carried him to the Kazekage's tower.

After hours of being carried they finally stopped and dropped her solidly on the ground, "Good work," she knew that voice but then she couldn't recall to whom it belongs. Afterwards, she heard several cries of pain and bodies falling on the ground.

Sakura felt her hands and feet being untied. Immediately she took off her blindfold, "You are…" her eyes shook with fear as her eyes reflected the image of a man holding a tainted blade.

_A/N: Okay read and review onegai… _


	5. Chapter 5: Blood, Tears and Kisses

**Chapter 5: Blood, Tears and Kisses **

_A/N: Minna-san, hontouni gomenasai for updating this late. Hope you'll still read and review. _

Crimson eyes with three comma-like features turned dead black as it looked at the girl with tattered clothing and unruly pink hair. "You are…" his captive conjugated. The girl was obviously frightened as proven by her shaking emerald orbs but what caught his attention was how tried to control that fear to the state in which she almost appeared calm.

_I know this person… _in her peripheral vision she saw something or rather someone struggling to get up. Her focus was broken and her stare wandered to the scene behind her captor. The façade she was trying so hard to keep was immediately broken upon the sight of the men that kidnapped her. They were now drowning in their own blood. Only one was left… struggling to breathe… crawling desperately away from them… begging for his life. Her breathing became ragged, her limbs felt numb and her entire body shook. This was the first time she had a sight of this much blood… it was the first time she saw death.

Reluctantly her trembling eyes looked at each of the men's faces… praying… that _he _was not one of them. _Sasuke-kun… _it was the thought of him and his cold statements that made her regain a little of her composure. It was not enough to calm her racing heart or trembling body but it was more than enough to prevent her from breaking down right then and there.

"Oh you're still alive…" that statement made her tremble more. The man in front of her turned around and started to approach the only survivor. "Please… please… I beg of you…" the victim used every ounce of his strength to keep the distance between him and the person that was now unsheathing his katana.

She can't move… or even look away. Her emerald eyes reflected the blade as it pierce the man's skull. "I…ta…chi…" the man conjugated before the tip of the katana impaled his head.

_Itachi! _Now she finally remembered him. He is one of her mother, the hokage's generals. That's why his voice sounded familiar she often sees him around the palace grounds but dismissed his presence easily. _If he knows who I am then…_ with her retreating strength she tried to distance herself from him but her limbs were too numb to function properly so she ended up falling on her back.

"What are you doing?" the feeling of her impeding doom was somehow lifted when she heard that voice. A boy with spiked raven-black hair stepped into the moonlight from the shadows. _It's him… the arrogant boy! _She wanted to shout… to tell him to help her escape… to run away but the effects of what she saw was undeniably taking its physical toll on her.

"Giving their reward…" her chest felt like it was squeezed as she heard Itachi replied casually as he sheathed his sword. A loud gasp escaped her lips that made the two look at her.

"What is she doing here?" the boy's eyebrow rose questionably as he approached the pink haired girl. "You know her?" Itachi did the same. "Yeah… I met her a while back…" "I can't believe you actually met the princess and didn't even realize it," they started engaging in a normal conversational tone as if there were no dead bodies lying around them. "The princess…?" then the boy started laughing. "So that's why… you don't have the reaction common girls have when they see me… it's because you're princess Sakura," he held her chin to make her look at him.

Sakura wanted so much to bite off his fingers and run away but fear paralyzed her and she was left with nothing to do but stare. From the moment she saw how Itachi effortlessly took a life right in front of her, she knew that trying to escape would be much fatal than staying.

XXXXXXXXXX

His body was thrown back as his cheek met the back of his father's hand. Immediately he tasted blood, the crimson liquid trickled from his mouth and broken lip to the carpeted floor of the Kazekage's office.

"AND YOU DARE TO CALL YOURSELF MY SON!!!" the Kazekage exclaimed as he faced his youngest son. The boy with short flaming red hair and bruised cheek merely wiped his blood with his hand and calmly stood up. "Not once in my life did I receive such insult until now! UNTIL YOU CAN DO SOMETHING THAT WOULD BE WORTHY OF ACKNOWLEDGEMENT… GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" he dismissed him just like that.

Gaara didn't have to say anything more. His mind was completely not listening to what his father had been rambling about. _Right now… I have to find her…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Her forest green eyes slowly opened as she heard someone talking nearby. _I must've fainted._ "We'll kill her immediately…" she heard an older male voice say. Her hazy delirium was immediately lifted replaced by fear and panic. The pink haired captive knew she was the one they were talking about.

She struggled to get up but her knees, arms and wrists were tightly bound plus the dirty rug that gagged her made her breathing difficult. Taking note of her surroundings, she realized that she was in an old wine cellar. Her sweat dripped to the old wooden floor as she tried to look for ways to escape.

"Her death will be the spark of war between the wind and Fire country and with that old hag's condition… she can do nothing else but to rely on her generals." Itachi said almost triumphantly.

_Condition? What the hell is he talking about? What happened to mother?! _ Her mind panicked more in the thought that her mother might be in danger. With the dim light that filtered through the cracks in the wooden wall, her eyes scanned the area for anything that might help her escape. _Got it! _She took a bottle of wine with her feet and was trying to wrap it in a thick rug when she heard footsteps vibrating through the wooden flooring.

The wooden door was slowly opened. "Hm… what are you doing here?" the boy with spiked hair asked the huge man at their doorway. "Itachi… we have to go," the stranger didn't even bother to answer the question and immediately addressed Itachi.

"Yeah… Otouto… you can 'take care of her' now." His older brother retied his katana behind his back after he stood up. "Niisan… before I do that… can I… 'have fun' with her?" a smirk crossed the boy's handsome face. "Sure… the effects would be better that way… have your way with her… then… kill her," Itachi slammed the door shut.

Sasuke turned and approached the wine cellar. In five big steps, he reached the door knob then tore the door open. His onyx eyes turned crimson as he saw the broken bottle and the cut ropes. "DAMN IT!!!" he ran out of the room in search for the princess as he failed notice of the blood that mixed with the red wine.

Sweat and blood trickled from her body as she ran as fast as she could away from that place. From a clothe line, she took a hanged cloak and put it on to hide her pink hair and her battered body.

Her vision was starting grow blurry as she kept on running towards an unknown destination. Her entire body ached, her sides felt like it was being squeezed as her feet never stopped racing.

She bumped into something solid… with her velocity it was not a surprise that she was feel on the ground back first. Her hood fell off her head as she laboriously got on back on her feet. "Hey you…" a man wearing a dark jump suit looked at her questionably.

If she the things for the past hours didn't happen, she would've stopped and apologized politely but things were different now. Trust is something she wouldn't give that easily… not anymore. Without a word, she ran away without a second look.

"Kankuro… what the hell are you staring at?" a blond female called for her brother. "It was just…" his statement was cut off when he felt something that soaked through his clothes. Blood stained his hand upon its contact with his jump suit.

A thin line was formed by his lips, his arms were crossed and his jade orbs became cold as ice and sharp as sword as he was the men that assaulted him and his female companion while back. Someone made sure that these men would never tell tales again. This was the only clue he had… now that they're all dead… he had to start from scratch again.

Without a choice, the red haired boy decided to go back to the place where they got assaulted. He decided to take as little time as possible since _her _life is at stake so he ran with his trained speed back to the village.

"What happened?" the man in a jumpsuit and the blond lady looked ahead and saw their younger brother approaching them, his eyes focused on Kankuro's stained shirt.

"Oi Gaara, it's rare to see you here," his older brother greeted him casually. "What happened?" Gaara reiterated his question and made sure that his irritation was made evident to his siblings. "Oh… the blood," Temari clarified for him. "Oh this… I just bumped into some girl… then later I noticed my jumpsuit soaked in this," he opened his palm for his younger brother's better view.

Agitated by the fact that he spent time worrying about his idiotic sibling, he decided to resume s search when "Quite weird though, I was certain that she had a peculiar pink hair…" Gaara immediately turned around and grabbed his brother's shirt. "Where?!" he demanded so much to his siblings' surprise. "On the darkest part of the back alley," Kankuro stressed out immediately.

Without second thought, he released his brother and ran off to the said place. The street was dark and empty when he got there. No signs of the person he was looking for… he was about to walk away when the moon peeked from the clouds and gave him a sign.

Drops of blood marked the street and continued to someplace else. Following the crimson sign, _don't tell me… _he didn't need to look down to see if the blood leads to the very place he was thinking of… he was so sure she would be there.

Her backpack was still there as of waiting for her to return… the fire had long died off as if someone had just left and would come back. _Where are you… come and find me… _she took the dagger from her pack and hid it behind her as her blood trickled from her wrists and legs to the sand below.

There she was… standing right before his eyes. Her long pink hair playing with the breeze as the grains of sand join their game. Reasons were abandoned and all rational thoughts were forgotten… his body moved on its own as he took big quick steps to approach her.

Her body was near to breaking down that she failed to notice a presence of another person around. Its not until she felt his warm breath on her nape did she drew her dragger and tried to stab the man.

He held her wrist and pulled him to his embrace. Gaara held her so tight as if reassuring that she was real. He buried his face into her long pink hair and inhaled her intoxicating scent.

She didn't have to see his face to know who he was. The feeling of his protective arms around her was more than enough to prove who he is and who he's not. At the same time she released her dagger, the tears she held back came tumbling down. She felt so safe around him… that she was able to cry so openly.

"I'm glad you're alright… Sasuke-kun," there was a slight twitch upon hearing her address him with his fake identity but he brushed it away. Gaara broke away only a few inches from their hug to make their eyes meet. "Sakuya… I…" his statement was drowned when he felt her soft lips against his.

Her body moved on its own. Sakura neither mind or cared all she knew was she was given a second chance to be with him and she's not gonna waste it.

He wanted to tell her the truth as soon as possible to tell him that he is Gaara and something else he can't understand right now… now that their lips met for the first time but now… he didn't mind the delay. He closed his eyes and hugged her tighter.

_A/N: Well what do you think? read and review onegai…_


	6. Chapter 6: Loved And Left

**Chapter 6: Loved and Left**

_A/N: Guys I've missed you all so much check out my profile to know what happened to me but… back to business… read and review onegai…_

_The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial part in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly that the final surrender because this kiss already has within it that surrender. _

The warmth of his lips was like a surge of electricity that quickly traveled throughout her body in a mere instant. Each and every inch of her skin can feel him… his presence… his warmth. She can't control her tears from falling… she felt so safe around him. Moments after the battered princess felt her last ounce of strength dissolve.

The red headed prince held her as close as possible. He has no intention of letting her go. In his search for her, he can't help but think negatively of what he might find. He'll never forgive himself if something ever happened to her while she under HIS protection but all that should be forgotten now… now that she's here… alive… and kissing him.

For a moment he felt his blood leave his body as he supported her almost lifeless form but as soon as he saw her breathing, a long relieving sigh escaped his lips before his eyes narrowed upon the sight of blood on her skin.

Without second thought, he tore parts of his sleeves from his robe and wrapped it carefully on her wrists and legs then carefully carried her back to town.

Gaara's lips formed a grim line as his forest green eyes never left the maiden that is sleeping on the bed. _She may have gained those injuries as she was trying so hard to escape. _His jawline hardened as he clenched his fist. _If only I hadn't been so useless. _He slammed his fist in the nearest wall.

His anger dissipated as he heard her call out his REAL name. Quickly looking at Sakuya, he found her still sleeping but sweat broke through her skin as her eye movements became rapid as she constantly called out his name.

Walking over to her bed, Gaara lightly touched her soft cheek to offer his reassuring presence. "Gaara," she whispered before her eyes slowly opened soon after his gesture. He was the first thing she saw and she can't help but look at him tenderly as he continued to stroke her cheek. It pained him to see her like that… with unshed tears in her emerald eyes.

Another moment was all it took for Sakuya to sit up and wound her arms around him. "There was so much blood…" tears cascaded from her eyes again as she remembered parts of her nightmare. Gaara hated himself for letting this thing to happen. He was there… and yet he could not do a thing. He clenched his fist abruptly before slowly opening it to embrace her back.

The red headed prince waited after she has finally recovered. Slightly drawing back, he gazed at her tear-stained face. _She still looks like a princess. _He inwardly smirked before he brushed away her tears with his thumb. "It's alright now. I'm here," Gaara reassured her as he kissed her forehead.

His words, his warmth or even his mere presence was enough to convince her that she was in the safest place in the world. By closing her eyes, she felt the tenderness of his touch against her cheek and softness of his lips as he kissed her forehead. "Thank you," she put her hand on top of his against her cheek as she opened her eyes to find him gazing at her with his strong jade eyes.

How can he possibly tell her now? In her state, another lie would break her completely so sat there quietly beside her as their eyes talked about things unsaid.

A while after, Gaara arrive bringing a bowl of warm soup. "You should eat," he placed the tray on her bedside table. "I'm not really hungry," she replied with a half-smile. Not taking no for an answer, he took the spoon and feed her. The pink haired princess felt her cheeks grow warm as she saw his gesture. Never in her life was she fed by any other person. As a sign of her gratitude, she shyly opened her mouth. Gaara smirked as he saw her flush. This was the first time he's doing something like this… he would have never done if not for her.

The emptied bowl sat quietly on the bedside table as the two conversed. "Where are we anyway?" she looked around to see a very spacious house. "A friend's house," he answered shortly. In truth, this house was his… it was his private escape from the pressures of living in the Kazekage tower. "Sakuya…" he called her attention, making her look directly at him. "Yes," she tilted her head.

"I know this would be hard for you… but can you remember the person who kidnapped you?" he said slowly taking into consideration her state. With that her eyes widened as flashes of blood and her own screams flood her head, "No," she shut her eyes forcefully as she gripped her blanket. Tears again sprung from her eyes.

Seeing her reaction, Gaara cursed himself silently as he sat beside her. Wounding his arms around her petite form, he repeatedly apologized for his rash behavior. Never in his life had he apologized… not even to his father, the Kazekage but seeing her now like this… he would gladly apologize forever just to make her feel better.

"It's not your fault. I just… can't remember. All I recall was blood… and someone begging for his life…" she said in between her sobs. He has heard of something like this before. When a person experiences something terrible, sometimes she consciously suppresses it and finally ends up forgetting it.

"Sakuya…" he drew back to look into her eyes. As she opened her teary forest green eyes, what he did next surprised her and even himself. Gaara gently leaned down to capture her pink lips. At first she saw his honest viridian orbs then the next all she can see was him.

This was different from their first kiss. Their first was filled with urgency… with longing and reassurance but this time… it was slow and gentle. His hands held her shoulders as hers were on his chest.

Sakuya could feel his heart beat beneath her fingers as she felt him pull her in. She was slightly surprised to feel his tongue against her lower lip. Not knowing what to do, she experimentally opened her mouth for him. As she did, a moan escaped her lips as his tongue entered her mouth. The feeling was new but she found it exhilarating so she tried to follow his actions. She didn't mind when she felt herself being pushed back on the bed because… he was there… right beside her.

_In her condition, she can do nothing but rely on her generals. _Sakuya awoke soon after she heard that statement. "Mom…" she whispered. Looking at the person sleeping next to her, she can't help but smile as she gazed at his sleeping face. He never really pushed her to her limit. He knew his place… they never passed THAT limit. They only slept together… in each other's arms hours after the conversation of their lips.

The red headed prince finally wakes after his most relaxing sleep but when he tried to wound his arms around the pink haired maiden that was sleeping beside him, he found a cold pillow and on the bedside table was a piece of paper.

_Sasuke-kun, _

_Ohaiyo, gomen… I have to leave now. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I'm really thankful I was able to meet someone like you. For sure, I'll never forget you. Oh by the way… I'm not really a maid… and my name really isn't Sakuya. Sorry for lying._

_Thank you so much for everything. Take care of yourself._

_P.S_

_I've read this in a book…_

_"One grows distant from another not because of hatred, not because of indifference, but because of fear. There's the fear that the hurt gets greater as one gets closer; a recognition of the tendency to fall deeply, and consequently drown in a quicksand of stupid irrationalities. Sometimes, what drives a person away is not the absence pf emotion, but the overwhelming presence of it…"_

_Sakura_

"Halt… who goes there?" the guards crossed their spears as a maid tried to enter the Hokage tower. "Let me pass…" the maid demanded. "On whose authority?" the other said rudely and then the two began to laugh. "By order of the princess," she revealed her long pink tresses and her beautiful face.

The two guards were dumbstruck for a moment then they knelt immediately as they let her pass. Sakura was tired she had been traveling for two days straight and she was in no position to let some people stand in her way.

"Mom!" the hokage spun around quickly hearing her daughter's voice. "Sakura!" Tsunade embraced her tightly immediately. "Where have you been?" the next question was really hard for her to answer. Biting her lower lip, she shared… parts of her exciting experiences.

"Welcome home Princess Sakura," their conversation was interrupted by a female voice Sakura know all too well. A blond lady slightly bowed in respect for the hokage and her daughter. "Ino!" the pink haired princess lunged at her best friend.

The three had a rather interesting conversation about Sakura's experiences. "I'm sorry. If I haven't been keeping you here, you would never have done that." The hokage apologized. "Sakura… now that you're here… I want to tell you that I've arranged a marriage for you but… now… I want you to choose… who will you wed…" Tsunade said slowly. "The one I've arranged for you is the prince of the Wind Country, Gaara, but then Ino told me that you have met the son of a daimyo, Uchiha Sasuke. I'm giving you the freedom in choosing your destiny…" her mother's words echoed in her head.

"Gaara… or… Sasuke?" the picture of the red headed boy she left immediately flashed right before her eyes. _Sasuke-kun…_

_A/N: Minna-san Read and review onegai!_


	7. Chapter 7: Trust Me Again

**Chapter 7: Trust Me Again**

_A/N: Minna-san… gomen for the late update… hope you understand… read and review onegaii…_

_In your life, you meet people. Some you never think about again; some you wonder what happened to them; there are some that you wonder if they think about you and then there are some that you wish you never had to think about again… but you do. _

An elegant pink haired princess recited one of her favorite lines as she looked out the window. The cherry blossoms are in full bloom now. Their petals like confetti scattered throughout the courtyard, some entering her room. Her emerald eyes distantly stared at the one petal that made its way to her palm.

_Flashback…_

"NANI!!!" her blond best friend's exclamation echoed throughout the entire hokage tower. "What the heck are you saying Sakura?" Ino grabbed the princess's shoulders and shook her lightly. "My decision is final… I'm marrying him," her green eyes were steady… so sure of her decision that it made Ino release her grip. "Are you sure?" the lady hokage herself was shocked about her daughter's answer. "Hai," with a stern reply, the pink haired princess walked out of the room, leaving her mother and her best friend on a state of shock.

_End of Flashback…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are to marry the princess of the Fire country," his father's authoritative voice echoed into his head as he glanced at the piece of paper that lay crumpled on the floor. "Why did you have to leave?" the red headed prince muttered before painfully closing his eyes.

_Flashback…_

_"One grows distant from another not because of hatred, not because of indifference, but because of fear. There's the fear that the hurt gets greater as one gets closer; a recognition of the tendency to fall deeply, and consequently drown in a quicksand of stupid irrationalities. Sometimes, what drives a person away is not the absence pf emotion, but the overwhelming presence of it…"_

"Sakura…" his jade eyes scanned the contents of the piece of paper again and again. _She left me… _and this time though he had no assurance… he was so sure that even of he tried… he can never find her. How can he find someone who doesn't want to be found? "…I'm Gaara," his hands shock in both irritation and agitation as it crumpled her letter. All he needed was this morning… to tell her everything… to tell her the truth. Maybe of he woke up earlier than her… maybe things wouldn't turn out this way… maybe she would decide to stay… maybe…

He had to punch the nearest wall to pull himself out of thought about the thing that could've happened of he was a second or two earlier. His blood stained the white wall of his room as his knuckles bled uncontrollably. _It's over._

Once in his life, he thought something wonderful was given to him. For the first time, he allowed himself to hope… that maybe there's something good about living. But as soon as he just realized it… it was gone… she was gone.

_End of Flashback…_

"Say that again?" his blond sister asked him again as his older brother gawked at him as if he was some kind of miracle. "I'll marry the princess of the Fire country," Gaara stated it clearly in front of his siblings… and his father. "You finally decide on something right…" his father retorted as his back was against him.

It was finally decided… he will marry a woman he knows nothing about. Not even her name, all he knows is that she's a princess. But that doesn't matter to him anymore… nothing matters now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura-hime, it's Ino," a female voice from the other side of her tatami door said. "Come in," the princess invited as the servant girl opened her door. The blond girl found her best friend trying on a few wedding kimonos of different pattern but still there was no smile on the princess' face. The wedding will be tomorrow… until then… she still had the power to decide.

Ever since she arrived, there was not a time she had smiled truly… there were times that she would fake a smile to reassure them that she's fine but it was a useless façade that fooled no one but herself.

"Can I talk to you… in private?" Ino glared at all the maids surrounding her. With a mere look in her eyes, all the maids stumbled to exit the room. They knew who she is… the only daughter of one of the closest daimyo to the lady hokage herself.

"What is it?" the pink haired princess was disturbed by the seriousness on her friend's voice. "Sakura… are you really sure about your decision?" she held her hand and looked into her eyes. "Ino… why are you so worried? I thought you would be glad that Uchiha Sasuke is still available for you," Sakura flashed another painful smile.

"I know you love him… so why then did you not choose him?" her best friend seemed somewhat desperate to hear an explanation from her. "Because… he's perfect," Sakura let go of her hand and walked to her open window. "What? I don't understand. How can you choose someone you never even met?"

"I know him Ino… though you letters I think I know enough about him to love him," this statement was not for Ino rather it was a statement to convince her doubting self. "As I read your letters, I somehow indirectly met him… and I don't know how or why but I just know that he needs someone who can understand him. The only person who can do so is a person who experienced the same suffering as he did… me," Sakura glanced at her best friend to find her confused expression.

"When I left the palace and got separated from you, the first thing that ran in my head is that- 'I have to meet him'. Driven by that instinct alone, I traveled from Fire to Wind country. When I got there, I found out that he was engaged. Somehow I felt relieved. I started to think that maybe he doesn't need me after all… maybe I can fall for someone else and I did. Though I don't remember much why I have returned, it surprised me to find out that the one he was supposed to be engaged to is me. Sasuke is… perfect… that's why I left him. Because he won't have any difficulty finding another person to stand by him whereas Gaara… only has me…"

Unable to tolerate hearing her friend's drama, Ino abruptly stood up and pulled the princess out of her room. "Come with me for a while," she said as she kept dragging Sakura towards the palace gates. "I don't understand a thing that you're saying but… a least meet him again and then you can tell me who is it you really want to be with," the princess' eyes widened in astonishment "What are you saying?"

"I asked Sasuke to come and meet us," Sakura could feel her heart leap a thousand heights. _He's here… I'm meeting him again… _a sense of excitement overwhelmed her but as it did… _I left him… I'm sure he… he hates me now… _

"Sakura…" Ino's voice woke her up from her trance. "You don't marry someone you can live with… you marry the person you can't live without," at that moment Sakura felt that her best friend was somehow the smartest person in the world.

The carriage stopped by the beach as the sun sets. "He'll meet you here," her friend stuck her head out the window. "Arigato, Ino," with that the carriage departed, leaving the princess alone.

As her heart raced, her feet took her to an elevated ground where the sea is entirely seen as the waves clashed against the jagged rocks below. Hearing someone approaching, "Sasuke-kun," she turned around quickly.

Immediately her entire body trembled as her eyes reflected a young man with spiky raven black hair and crimson eyes. "W-Why are you here?" Sakura stammered as she started to back away towards the edge of the cliff.

"A second ago you excitedly called my name and now you're asking why I'm here?" his tome was as arrogant as ever as a confident smirk was formed by his lips. "You're not Sasuke!" she yelled as tears was starting to form on her eyes. _But if he isn't Sasuke… why is he here? Ino said that she asked Uchiha Sasuke to meet us here… it can't be… is he really Sasuke? Then who… _"I was really surprised to hear that you want to meet me. Here I was thinking you'd send the entire royal guards to hunt me down after what had happened," her knees felt weak and her stomach turned as she remembered everything that had happened… all the blood… the deaths.

_Did… he… lie… to…me? _Unconsciously, she continued stepping back until she reached the edge of the cliff. With a smirk, Sasuke threw a kunai. To avoid it, Sakura backed away making her almost fall to her death. It's a good thing she had held on the edge.

The waves slammed against the sharp rocks below as the princess' hands were threatening to give way. "Well then… I'll be taking my leave… O-hime-sama," Sasuke bowed mockingly at the hanging princess.

Her arms felt like it was going numb after several minutes of tolerating her weight. The pink haired princess shut her eyes ready to let go when… "Give me your hand!" a familiar voice from above ordered. Just like a miracle, he was there right before her saving her… again.

His strong jade eyes as breathtaking as before, "Give me your hand!" he ordered again. _If he's not Sasuke then who is he? _As she stared at his calloused hand… it was as it he was saying… "Trust me again…". Then without second thought, she reached out and grabbed his hand. As Gaara was about to pull her up, the ground beneath him split, making a part of the ground collapse taking them with it.

_A/N: Read and review onegaii…_


	8. Chapter 8: Complicated Bonds

**Chapter 8: Complicated Bonds**

_A/N: I need to wait till all my stories are ready for update so even though this chapter is already ready… it wasn't posted until all my stories have an update but… can't wait for that now can I. I'm not making sense... Gomen… Oh… I got a crunchyroll account… user name… littlefalcon… buddy me… maybe we can chat sometime… oh before I forget… read and review please…_

Their eyes were locked in contact as they dropped for miles. "Don't let go!" he pulled her body closer to his and wound his arms tightly around her body as they continued to descend. Her arms did the same as her eyes shut tight waiting for the incoming impact.

The currents were too strong. Knowing that the princess he is holding now knows nothing about swimming, he desperately tried to fight the waters and break to the surface but then another clash of wave crashed the surface again. They were thrown allover like a leaf in the raging rivers.

The icy cold water stung each and every part of her fragile body as her nose and mouth were flooded with water. Needing air, the pink haired princess tried to fight her way to reach the surface but to no avail. Her strength was sucked out of her body as she can no longer hold her breath. Sakura warily looked around searching for the red haired man before her vision started growing blurry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… _"Sakura!" the red haired prince snapped his eyes open and sat up while calling her out. Catching his breath, he looked around to find himself in some sort of infirmary. "Gaara-sama," an older male voice called his attention. Gaara turned his head to see who it was. A man about his thirties stood at the door with his head bowed. "Who are you? Where am I?" the man walked up to him. "We are the trade group from the hidden sand that is assigned here in the country of the crescent moon," the older man replied respectfully.

_Crescent Moon?! _His jade eyes widen in shock. The crescent moon is a peninsula days away from the country of Fire. "Did you find a girl? She has long pink hair and emerald eyes…" he immediately asked as he tried to get up abruptly. "Girl?... no… it is fortunate we found you before you lost your strength to swim. Don't you remember?" the man spoke in a fatherly tone as the red haired prince tried to remember.

_Flashback…_

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" after endlessly looking around for her soon after breaking to the surface, he called out her name ceaselessly. Thunder roared mockingly as Gaara tried again and again to call out her name.

The waves turned more violent as rain together with the wind started to stir the already unsteady sea. There was no near land anywhere just endless expanse of chaotic waters.

For hours, he tried desperately to search for the pink haired princess while struggling to keep his head above the water. The last thing he remembered was hearing a ship pass by.

Thanks to his unmistakable red hair and kanji tattoo on his forehead, the people on the boat recognized him immediately.

_End of Flashback…_

"Dispatch a search party! Find her!" the red haired prince ordered while he tried to steady his swaying vision. "As you command," the merchant bowed but "But… Gaara-sama, if you really came from the Fire country… the chances of her to be alive is…" "I KNOW THAT!!! But still search for her," his last statement was almost a whisper. _She's alive… she has to be… Sakura…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For days, Gaara went with the search parties to scour the seas… to find her. Each day, he felt as if he was being buried alive. The hope, that somehow Sakura is alive, is the one that is killing him slowly. His helplessness and his stubbornness were eating him alive.

"Gaara-sama… don't you think we should…?" the man who found him started to suggest but when he caught a glimpse of his fiery jade orbs, he retreated. The day again ended fruitlessly. No one had news about a girl with pink hair and no one saw anything on the seas.

_What am I doing? It's almost a week…there's no chance she'll survive in the sea that long… but still… nobody saw her here. _It's either she drifted off to another country or she's already… Gaara shook his head literally to get rid of his negative thoughts. _She's alive… and I'll find her. _They made their way back to the main ship.

There was loud cheering and yelling of the crew on the ship. "Captain Ryuk, we caught the hermit's woman!!!" one shouted as he caught sight of the captain and Gaara. "Really now?" Ryuk replied enthusiastically. "Who's the hermit?" the prince asked coldly as they made their way to the ship.

"The hermit is the leader of our rival trade clan from the fire country. We've been looking for ways to make him fold but none worked so far. Might as well try this…" the captain explained clearly as they walked up the plank.

The protests of a young woman were barely audible in the middle of the cheers and jests wild men. The prince's head shot up as he heard the familiar voice. Breaking through the crowd, Gaara saw the bound girl being passed around like a sack. "it's Gaara-sama," one warned. Upon seeing the enraged expression of the prince, everyone froze while the girl was pushed towards the center making her fall.

Even before the girl hit the wooden floor, a pair of string arms caught her just in time. His hand was shaking as he removed the blindfold of the captive woman. "Sakura…" he mumbled as his mind barely registered the fact that she is here… alive and is in his arms.

Her vision was still clouded from being blindfolded but her emerald eyes narrowed to focus on the familiar red hair then finally everything became clear. Even before she can react, he wound his arms around her tightly as if to never let her go. She wanted to return the gesture but her strength was quickly fading…

Feeling her weight against him, Gaara nervously looked at her to find her sleeping. "Sakura? But I thought the girl named Sakura had pink hair?" Ryuk asked defensively. Indeed the woman he was holding now had dyed her hair black but still her mesmerizing emeralds eyes never changed and her breathtaking beauty never faltered.

When the red haired prince stood up, unbound her ropes and carried the woman, everyone averted their eyes from his. He was furious… and anyone who dared to look his way might end up dead.

"You're not getting enough sleep," Gaara was surprised to hear her speak after only minutes of sleeping. "Looks who's talking," he held her hand as the other caressed her cheek. Indeed, both of them have bags under their eyes indicating their sleepless nights.

"I'm sorry I lied to you…" he can't waste anymore opportunity to tell her the truth. The last time he let that go… he almost lost her. Their eyes searched each other' then the princess smiled. "You didn't actually lie… you never told me that you're Sasuke... you only pretended to be because of my silly assumption," there was a slight tinge of pink on her face.

"I'm… Gaara," he kissed her palm before he spoke. There a little surprise in her face but then it disappeared quickly. "To tell you the truth… I was kind of hoping you were…" a tear slid down her cheek and was caught by his finger. "But… why didn't you tell me who you are even though you know I was looking for you?" she sat up with his help.

Sitting beside her, he placed her head on the crook of his neck. "I guess… I found you… interesting," he chuckled as he remembered the event that happened in the gambling house. "Mou," she withdrew to look into his eyes. "I never told you I'm Gaara because… I like the way you look at me… with your emerald eyes that held no lie. You looked at the real me… not because I'm a prince or not because I'm next in line for being Kazekage… you looked at me as if I'm… somebody…important to you," he brushed away a strand of hair from her blushing face.

Tilting her chin, he inched is face closer to hers. Sakura slowly closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her lips. Before they felt their lips against each other's, shouts and explosions were heard on the deck. "Nani?" Sakura asked in shock. "Stay here," Gaara locked her door and ran up to the deck.

Metals clashing against metals, explosion everywhere and battle cries resounded throughout the deck. "It's the hermit. He came to take back his woman," the captain informed the clueless prince then began fighting again.

Upon drawing his katana, a man with long spiked white hair crossed blades with him. "Where is she?" the man asked as they looked at each other's eyes with their swords in between. Upon reflex both jumped back as a sword was thrown in between them.

Looking at the thrower, "Sakura!" they both exclaimed. "Stop this, Jiraiya-san," the princess' request was immediately fulfilled by the hermit. "Jiraiya-san, this is my fiancé, Gaara, the prince of the wind country. Gaara this is the man who saved my life, Jiraiya," Sakura made the introductions after everything has calm down.

"I see you two finally met," another female voice said in the middle of the awkward silence. Turning at the direction of the voice, "Okaa-san!!!" the princess ran to the lady hokage. "Sakura… he's your father…" everyone's eyes widen in shock except of course for Tsunade and Jiraiya.

_A/N: Minna-san read and review onegai…_


	9. Chapter 9: Prelude to Chaos

**Chapter 9: Prelude to Chaos**

_A/N: Yes, Yes I know I'm late… again I'm sorry guys. But hey I'm officially back!!! I just had a BIG problem to take care of but its history. I'm gonna start updating my stories now so hang on to something… read and review guys… (I missed saying that…)_

_The winds bashed against their sails as the waves slammed against their ship. A man with long spiky hair and eye tattoo barked orders for his men to follow. The storm relentlessly continued something caught the captain's eyes. In the middle of the chaotic dark waters was a hint of something light… something that didn't belong there. Narrowing his eyes despite the hard rain, he tried to make out what was that he just saw. _

_There was water everywhere underneath her and now above her. Barely being able to keep her head above the water with the help of a floating log, she tried to fight the currents but no matter how hard she called out for him. There was no sign of him anywhere. _

_"Sasuke-kun!" she called for the red haired man but to no avail. Thunder roared loudly and lightning made the dark skies lit up in a short while still the storm continues it's seemingly endless rampage. _

_It was a girl… the captain's eyes widen in surprise. The pink haired girl barely held onto the piece of wood. In a swift movement, the captain found a long rope, tied it to the post and to his waist then he jumped off the ship. "JIRAIYA-SAMA!!!" his crew yelled seeing his action. Being at sea almost all his life, he swam with great speed despite the storm. Within minutes, the captain was at the girl's side. The crew pulled their captain to safety while the storm began to dissipate. _

_The men on the ship was speechless as they saw they captain carry the unconscious girl to his quarters. "Even in storms, his nose for women never fails eh," one of them said the others laughed. The sunshine peeked through the thin clouds soon after the water calmed. _

_Quickly, Jiraiya stripped her off her wet clothes while a blanket was over her body. He walked to and fro to find the things he needed. "Sakura," finally, the pink haired girl was stable despite her unconscious state. Jiraiya sat by her side as he caressed her limp hand. _

_There was no mistaking it. This girl with her cherry tresses was the same girl he used to kiss goodbye to whenever he had to leave. On her mother's side, every ten years one would be born with the unusual hair color. This is what made him so sure. He never left her side until she finally woke up. _

_"Sasuke-kun!" she shot up as she tried to catch her breath. "Take it easy," the man beside her pushed her back to bed. "Where am I?" Sakura looked around to see a very foreign environment. "You're on my ship. I'm Jiraiya, the captain," he pulled the blanket over her as he introduced himself. "Did you see Sasuke I mean a man… with flaming red hair and a kanji tattoo on his forehead?!" despite her weakened state, she found the strength to grip his arm. "Sasuke? No… I'm afraid you're the only one I found," Jiraiya replied honestly. "That can't be…" her emerald eyes began to water. "Alright… we'll try to look for him… but you say… this man has red hair and tattooed forehead right? And you called him Sasuke… weird really… the one that fits that description is… nevermind," he dismissed the thought then left her alone in the room reassuring her he'll be back. _

_"Jiraiya-sama who's the chick?" one of his men asked immediately as he left his room. "Never lay a hand on her," Jiraiya's eyes looked at each of his men threateningly, making most of them look away of step back. _

_"NO! I want to come too," Sakura resisted the offer to stay on shore while Jiraiya looks for Sasuke. "Alright…" he sighed in surrender seeing the determination in her eyes. "But you have to do something about the way you look," the color of her hair will attract unwanted attention not say that she already has because she's the only woman onboard the ship right now. "As long as I can search for him," the girl agreed. _

_"You still stand out," Jiraiya sighed but then smiled. No matter what color of her hair or what clothes she put on she always looked like a princess… especially in his eyes. "This person you're searching for… is he so important to you?" the sea breeze played with her long black hair as they leaned against the banister of the ship. "Yes… you see…" she didn't know why but she felt very funny around him. It's not love like the feeling she felt when she was around the red haired boy but she felt very… comfortable around this person it was as if she can tell her everything. _

_"It's my turn to ask questions," Sakura ended her story and stretched. _

"_How long have you been on sea?" _

"_Almost nineteen years," he replied shortly as he maneuvered the captain's wheel. "Do you have a family on land?" she followed up quickly. "I had…" he looked away from her and into the open sea. "What happened?" she said in a low tone. "My wife wanted me to stop being on the ocean because of my daughter… I refused," he said in a rather fast pace. "Why?" looking directly into his averting eyes. "She didn't know but… this was the only way for us to really survive… her job is very difficult… I just wanted to make it easier for her," his eyes were very gentle as if they were trying to say something. _

"_What happened to them?" _

"_Oh my daughter appears to have grown up into a very fine lady…" he said proudly with a smile on his face. "And your wife?" "She's fine from what I've heard," his wife after all was very popular in their country being the hokage and all. _

_One night, Sakura wandered around as the ship docked. Staying where the ship was at sight, she began asking around for Sasuke but no one had ever seen him. The next thing she knew was a blow to her stomach moments after her knees gave way and her sight dimmed. _

His strong jade eyes narrowed in agitation as he heard that she was hurt by one of his men but seeing her reassuring smile he let the matter drop… for now. "I guess… they're still not in good terms," Sakura had removed the dark dye on her hair turning it back to the usual cherry tresses. Her eyes traveled from her mother who was leaning on the ship's tail and to her father who was doing the same on the opposite side.

"I'll go talk to mom," Gaara pecked her lips and told her that he will _try _to talk with her father.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" a voice behind him asked. Turning around, "Well if it isn't the prince himself… where's my daughter?" the red haired prince cocked his head towards her direction. "Take care of my little girl okay?" Jiraiya tapped his shoulders heavily. With a nod, he reassured him of her safety and happiness. "You're the informant am I right?" Gaara leaned on the banister too. "Yes… there was no other else skillful enough to take on this job trust me I've tried to look. I wanted her to be safe… so I had to do it… knowing that she'll take care of our daughter well," his voice became hoarse. "Seeing that you bear no ill intention against our merchant group… shall we make peace?" he offered him his hand which Jiraiya immediately accepted.

"My father seems to be a funny person," her daugther's voice made her turn her sight away from the waters. "He is," the lady hokage said with a crooked smile remembering his antics. "He was always around with women when he's out of my sight," Tsunade's eyebrows twitched and her fist clenched while Sakura forced a laugh. "But I know why he's doing that… but you see Sakura… you need a person to call your father. A father is a person who's always there whenever you need him but with his line of work… he will never be there for you… and even though you will not agree now… I'm sure you will end up hating him if he stayed," her foul mood turned into sadness. "I'll… I'll try to understand," she replied truthfully with tears pooling in her emerald eyes.

"By the way, if you're here who's in charge?" she tried to divert the topic into something light. "Itachi… he's my most trusted general…" her mother talked on but none of the words seemed to have reached her ears. All she heard was that name then everything went blank… _Itachi… _"Dark eyes that turn to the shade of blood…" Sakura whispered as events that she seemed to have forgotten flooded her head. "Well…yes Itachi has that ability… how did you know? Sakura? Sakura?" Tsunade tried to get her attention but she froze like a rock.

"Mom, we have to get back to the fire country!" Sakura gripped her mother's arms tightly with tears pouring out of her eyes. "Why are you…" "What's wrong?" Jiraiya and Gaara heard the commotion and ran to their side.

"Sakura…" the red haired prince touched his fiancee's shoulder. Sakura wound her arms around her fiancé tightly as she muttered "He's the one… Itachi… he's the one who tried to kill me… and his brother… Sasuke… was the one who tried to rape me." "NANI?!" Jiraiya and Tsunade exclaimed almost simultaneously.

"Gaara-sama," "Jiraiya-sama," two men arrived one from the wind country's and the other from the fire's. "What is it?" "We received information that the fire country had given orders to attack any wind country vessel in sight on their territory," one said. "The orders were given by general Itachi," the other continued.

"We need to get back… now!" Gaara embraced Sakura protectively while placing his chin over her head while Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other for the first time in nineteen years.

_A/N: Read and review onegai…_


	10. Chapter 10: Unseen Ties

Chapter 10: Unseen Ties

**Chapter 10: Unseen Ties**

_A/N: It has been WAAAAYYYY TOOOO LLLOONNGGG Yes, yes, yes, I'm so sorry Bows apologetically read and review since the story is almost at its end…_

His lips formed a grim line as he stared at the barren desert from the large window of his office. A light knock on the door followed by a polite request to enter made him avert his icy glare at the lifeless scenery. "Kazekage-sama, a letter arrived for you. We inspected it for any foul play… we found none," the messenger kept his head bowed not daring to look directly at their leader's cold eyes. With a silent nod, the Kazekage dismissed him soon after he eyed the letter sitting on his desk. 

"Otou-san, we should look for him-," a kunoichi with four pigtails and a shinobi in a dark jumpsuit entered the office without waiting for any permission. Temari and Kankuro's determination to get their father to look for their little brother, dissolved as they saw the fierce facial expression of the Kazekage while reading a letter. "Otou…" "GATHER OUR MEN… READY THEM FOR BATTLE!!" their father roared, making the two step back. "What's happening?" the blond kunoichi asked immediately while one of the generals carried out their superior's orders. "Where to?" Having read a little of what was happening, the puppet master's eyes narrowed dangerously as he inquired in a deadly tone. "To the Fire Country," their father replied shortly then left the office. 

The light of day slowly disappeared as their ship docked to a nearby port. "A huge storm will be arriving. It is wise to dock first and let it pass… then we can continue our journey," the pink haired princess recalled her father's explanation. As she looked around, she saw her father, mother and even her fiancé were pretty busy with various things concerning the impeding chaos. 

Moment ago, they settled on a vacant mansion that was owned by the Kazekage himself. It was Gaara, the prince of the Wind country and a son of the Kazekage who suggested that this place would be the safest place to hide until the storm has passed. 

Her heart uncontrollably clenched as she remembered all the blood she saw that night she almost died. The voice of a man that was begging for his life, the sound of the katana that pierced his skull and the last breath the man took…everything was so clear as if it was happening right now. Her breaths became short and shallow and her stomach felt it was inside out… Sakura needed to get out. 

Without anyone noticing, she ran out of the mansion and into a nearby forest. The winds grew stronger and colder indicating her father's instincts were indeed correct. Taking in a deep breath, she let the scent of the forest purify her chaotic mind. 

Walking towards a clearing, Sakura bound her long pink tresses with a ponytail. Closing her eyes, she silently withdrew her katana that she brought along. Her emerald eyes snapped open and soon after she began practicing with her sword. As early as she can carry a sword, she was taught to wield it with all its power. Finally, this would be the best time to use her mastered skill. 

Her moves were smooth and almost effortless, her sharp blade slashed the thin air and she performed the killing moves taught to her by her sensei. But as she tried to visualize a shadow opponent, the face that own a pair of crimson would always appear, making her lose her concentration and shatter her determination. Hearing her own breathing, she impaled the earth with is blade… silently surrendering. 

"Is that it?" a male voice startled her, made her retrieve her sword and prepare for battle. The tip of her sword faced the source of the voice as her eyes searched for the person immediately. "That's more I like it," the pink haired princess let her guard down even without seeing the stranger. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a relaxed tone as she faced the unseen person directly. 

"I thought I told you that I would never let you out of my sight," a man with unruly crimson hair and kanji tattoo on his forehead stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his handsome face. "I'm sorry. I just needed to get some fresh air," Sakura walked towards him. 

"Let me see how well you can fight," Gaara made a battle stance as he held a kunai on his right hand. "Don't blame me if you get hurt," Sakura returned his smirk with one of her own as she too did a battle stance with her katana. 

The two dashed towards each other at almost the same time. Each slash, each blow the other can block or evade. But as their blades crossed their eyes never left each other's… conversing in their own language. 

A long figure watched from a distance as the two continued to spar. Her arms were crossed below her rather large breasts as a smile formed on her red lips. "Quite a familiar scene don't you think?" it came from behind her. She neither flinched nor turned around to see who it was her eyes were still of the battlefield. Moments after, a man with long spiky hair walked to her side and also stared at the sparring couple. His smile was almost identical as hers. It was as if they were seeing their self on the battlefield once again. "Tsunade…" Jiraiya began… but he was surprised to feel her hand holding his tightly as if saying… _Don't talk… I understand. _For a few moments, they silently watched Gaara and Sakura spar but soon after they walked away. 

The dark sky slowly let go of the water it was holding but still they continued fighting. A flash of lighting from behind her blinded the prince temporarily. Taking this opportunity, Sakura charged ridding him of his kunai but as she was about to make him surrender. "AAHH!!" The muddy earth made her clumsily fall on him instead. 

"Very graceful," Gaara said with mockingly after he caught her making him fall on his back with her on top. The thick mud soaked through their clothing and dirtied their skin while the curtain of heavy rain continued to fall. "Argh, shut up," Sakura tried to get up making her face only a few centimeters against his. As their eyes made contact, their lips automatically searched for each other's. 

As fire on a nearby abandoned cottage dried their wet clothing, it also witnessed the exchange of passion by two as the storm raged outside the four walls. There was nothing left to hide, everything… everything was already clearly revealed and to the two… that was all they needed. A night that held no lies… only a promise of their love. 

Everyone one the ship noticed the difference through their sweet stares and gentle gestures and they decided not to say anything. After that night, Gaara literally didn't let the pink haired princess out of his sight. Feeling his protectiveness made her smile. Unconsciously, her fingers lightly touched a part of her nape that held a symbol of one of his promises. _Before this mark disappears… everything will be okay. _Sakura blushed brightly as she remembered the feel of his hot lips sucking on that part of her skin. 

The red haired prince pulled her to his embrace as he saw her touching his mark. "Don't worry… everything will be okay," his lips almost touched her ear and it sent shivers down her spine. 

Finally after days of seeing only water, the shores of the Fire country greeted them. Everyone was ready for retaliation. The shores were too quiet… a complete opposite of the busy country. Her grip on her katana tightened as they came near the land. A hand protectively held hers as he said "I won't let you unsheathe your blade… unless you really have to," Gaara's strong jade eyes indicated his seriousness. If possible, he wouldn't let her go into battle… but with her personality, he knew that keeping her on the ship would only provoke her more. Now his only prayer was that… she would listen to him.

"Don't worry… I wouldn't be a burden," she reassured him with one of those smiles that made his knees weak and his heart skip. "You were never a burden… you're my sword," he said with is signature smirk followed by a kiss on her forehead. 

Quietly, they stepped out of the ship and made their way towards the city. Tsunade and Jiraiya stopped walking and threw their weapons to the ground. When Sakura and Gaara looked up, they discovered why. 

Battalions of solidiers from the Wind country welcomed their arrival with their weapons threateningly pointed at them. 

The red haired prince pulled his princess to hide behind him as he stood arrogantly in between his people and his father's men. "Gaara-kun…" 

_A/N: Okay… Read and review please…_


	11. Chapter 11: Truth Among Lies

Chapter 11: Truth among Lies

**Chapter 11: Truth among Lies**

_Little Falcon: Okay guys, I'm sad to tell you that this story will soon come to an end so… read and review till you drop hahaha. Also, probable suggestions to what may happen in the epilogue are welcome… if you're lucky I might consider your idea .n.n. so read and review okay?_

His jade eyes narrowed upon seeing a hundred of ninjas bearing his country's symbol, threateningly approach their small group. His grip on her hand grew tighter as he withdrew a kunai with his other hand… preparing for battle. The wind that was blowing strongly a while ago suddenly stopped while the waves continued to crash against their docked ship. "So this is where you've been..." a female voice yelled as a kunoichi with blond hair and a shinobi wearing a jumpsuit and face paint made their way from the wind country's side. "Temari… Kankuro…" the red headed prince of the Fire country laid his guard down as the lady hokage of the Fire country and her husband sighed in relief.

The unknown fear that was psychologically choking her quickly disappeared as the Gaara's grip on her hand relaxed. Her mesmerizing emerald eyes traveled to the two superior shinobis that were making their way to them. _Where have I seen them before? _"Care to tell us what was going on?" the puppet master immediately asked as they were at arms-length with his little brother. "You mean to tell us that you brought your army here without even knowing why?" the man with long spiked hair butted in followed by the lady hokage.

"Hokage-sama, this is my sister, Temari," Temari blinked innocently for a few seconds. "Ho…Hokage?... EH?!" she blurted out then bowed stiffly. "… And my brother, Kankuro," the puppet master stuttered "It's…It's a pleasure to meet you!" The lady with long pigtailed blond hair and a diamond symbol on her forehead returned their bow politely "I'm Tsunade, Hokage of the Fire country… this is my husband Jiraiya," the man with long spiked hair grinned like an idiot. "…and my daughter…Sakura," the pink haired princess stepped away from Gaara's guard then bowed gracefully. "EH?! You are…" Kankuro rudely pointed the princess while Sakura replied with a smile. "Sakura, have you guys met?" the red haired prince squeezed her hand slightly to call her attention. "Er… not exactly met… I just bumped into him when I was in your country," Sakura explained with a smile.

Temari's eyebrow rose in curiosity as she saw their link hands and the very gentle expression of his little brother as he was looking at the Fire country's princess. "Hmmm," a wide smirk formed on her lips as Gaara glanced at her. The malicious grin of his sister made him look away almost immediately. The blond kunoichi laughed out loud upon seeing her cold hearted little brother blush from the roots of his hair down to the tips of his toes.

"Don't tell me we brought this army because you eloped with the Fire Country's princess?" his brother crossed his arms and inquired without hesitation making the couple blush and the Hokage laugh. "Are you an idiot? Otou-san would never send his army for that reason alone…" Temari hit his idiotic brother violently. "The Kazekage?" Sakura repeated to make sure she heard right. _Why would the Kazekage send his army to help us? _Her eyes wandered to the man that was holding her hand.

The sands blew recklessly on the desert grounds as a strong wind erupted from the east as the Kazekage in the tower looked over his fair city. "Kazekage-sama, was it wise to send your troops?" an elder inquired as he entered the room. Tearing his gaze away from the desert, he looked at the old man then smirked. "That boy… just might make a difference," he muttered as he sat on his armchair.

His eyes wandered to the letter on his desk… a few hours ago after reading the letter, he sent almost his entire army to the Fire Country including his two children just for this letter. The handwriting was sloppy and informal. In truth, his messengers would've discarded the letter without hesitation if not for the prince's seal in front.

A general dared to take the place of the hokage while she was away. Every merchant from the Wind country was killed on sight. These were few of the information that was indicated on the letter… he later found out that Gaara is with the princess of the Fire country and that he plans to help. The last line on the letter was the one that drove him to help… it says…

_I need you help…Otou-san… _

Ever since, he was born and up until a while ago. His youngest son was taught to address him "Kazekage-sama," not once did Gaara failed to do so. With this command, was also the unsaid order that his relationship with his father will be kept professional at all times. The young prince grew up looking at him as nothing more than just a superior official and even though his siblings came to call him "Otou-san", Gaara still continued to address him with that cold distant title. Even though, he did not 'literally' call him 'Father', the Kazekage understood very well the length in which Gaara would go just to be by the Fire Princess' side.

"I want reports of what is happening in the Fire country this instant," the Kazekage slammed his hands on his desk with impatience. "Ha…Hai," a surprised genin almost stumbled away to accomplish his order.

"So that's what's happening," the wind user hammered her fist with her other hand lightly soon after hearing their explanation. "But it's a bit weird though, if everything you say is true… then… why wasn't there any retaliation when we arrived?" Temari's stare wandered to the corners of the tent they set up after finding a safe zone for the entire troop.

"There's in the inner city," a female voice from outside the tent explained. "That voice…" Sakura stood up abruptly alarming Gaara and the others. "Nihao," a girl with long blond hair and ocean blue eyes entered the tent. "Ino!" the princess ran to the girl and hugged her immediately. "Do I get a hug too?" another voice was heard from the outside. "Don't tell me…" Gaara said under his breath wishing it was not who he thought it was. As if mocking him, another blond appeared the a stupid grin on his face as his blue eyes saw the red headed prince. "Yo, Gaara!" the whiskered shinobi called the prince uncouthly.

After the introductions were done, Ino and Naruto shared the information they knew about Itachi's movements and the Fire country. "The people are against Itachi being Hokage but he is trying to turn the tables by saying that…" "NANI SORE?!" a shinobi outside yelled followed by a few others. "What's happening?" Tsunade and the other left the tent to find smoke everywhere. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she saw a large ball of fire out of nowhere. "Run!" she exclaimed as the fireball closed in.

"Sakura!" Gaara immediately stood up after receiving an impact from the explosion. His jade eyes searched impatiently around for a certain pink haired girl but she was nowhere in sight. _Where is she? _Fires from the explosion and burning tents lit up the moonless night as the pink haired princess was carried away by a boy with raven black hair and onyx eyes. "Ga-a-ra-kun…" she muttered as she saw a blurry image of a pair of crimson eyes before everything went black. 

"What the hell do you want to do with her?" the shinobi roughly tossed the unconscious princess to the bed as he approached his brother. "You should treat her with care, my foolish little brother. Her part is vital to our plans…" an older guy with the same features as him brushed a strand of hair away from Sakura's face.

"The prince of the Water country will be arriving tomorrow…" Itachi stared at the sleeping figure. "What of him?" Sasuke spat impatiently. "The Water country's troops are feared around the world… there was no war they could not win. If we were to merge with this country, no one would dare oppose us. A few years back, the prince of the Water country had an interest in the princess… and offered me a deal…"

"If you can get the princess to marry him… you can rule over the Fire country and use the Water country's army," his little brother finished for him. A smirk appeared on Itachi's face.

"Gaara-kun…" Sakura whispered in her sleep, unaware of the dangers that surround her.

_Little Falcon: Wah! I know… give me time to adjust okay? Read and review please… _


	12. Chapter 12: Defiant Rose

**Chapter 12: Defiant Rose**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Nihao, minna-san!!! Yes, you're not hallucinating it's an update!!! Viper, my laptop, was brought back from the fields of obsoleteness therefore here I am writing again!!! Well, if you were visiting my homepage time and again you would know the reason why I wasn't updating and all. Okay, too much talk, here we go… Read and review, okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be he happiest person on earth!!! _

As the flames were extinguished and their soldiers regrouped, the prince of the Wind country gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he sat inside the tent with the lady hokage of the Fire country and her husband. "What the hell are we doing?!" Gaara slammed his fists on the wooden table as his temper snapped. It had been almost twelve hours since Sakura disappeared- a lot can happen to her within that span of time. Never mind disappearing alone, but being captured by the traitorous general and his devious brother was another story. His position as one of the generals of his army was the only thing holding him back from rushing to the center of the village.

"Calm yourself, boy," The voice of Jiraiya, the lady hokage' husband, implied his unspoken authority even over 'him' who is a prince. No one would dare to call Gaara of the Desert, 'boy'- not even the lower generals who were decades older than him. Only he, only Jiraiya.

Naruto, Ino, Kankuro and Temari entered the tent but still the battle of wits between the two was not broken. No one dared to even blink. "If you truly know my daughter, then you have no reason to worry," Jiraiya's eyes narrowed a bit as he challenged him.

"I'm not worried about her being captured, I'm worried about her being **reckless**," Gaara finally looked away as he clenched his fists tighter. Tsunade, who was sitting quietly in the corner, smirked proudly as her eyes wandered from her husband to the prince. Indeed, no daughter of hers is a push-over especially not Sakura.

*****

Her eyes were closed and her body was completely relaxed but her mind is sensitive to every sound and every movement around her. Completely confident that she was now alone, Sakura opened her emerald eyes slowly while her body remained as it was. Immediately, she scanned the room. In a display of skill, she easily untied the ropes binding her hands and feet.

_Flashback_

_"Quite a guy," her father approached her as she was staring at Gaara, who was talking to his siblings, from a distance. Blood rushed to her face as she averted her eyes and looked at Jiraiya. _

_"Y-yeah," she took the wine he offered and started to walk beside him. _

_"Sakura, I know I wasn't much of a father to you and all… and I'm not going to start now. Instead, I'll start from being your teacher first," Jiraiya stopped walking and faced the sea that was now swallowing the last remnants of the sun's glow making it shimmer. _

_"What do you mean?" she tilted her head in curiosity. It was a bit awkward to talk to him after the sudden revelation of him being her father but after what he have said it was like the tension in the air was suddenly dissipating. _

_"There's a good chance that they'll use you in any means possible. When that happens, I want you to be ready…" Jiraiya faced his daughter with pride as he elaborated the plan. "…You can do this. You are after all, the Hokage's daughter," he concluded while Sakura answered with a bright smile- the first she'd given to him. _

_End of Flashback_

Running her slender fingers through her bound pink hair, she retrieved several long needles. With her trained stealth, the kunoichi crossed the room and leaned on the wooden walls to listen clearly. Two guards. There were only two guards outside the room and from the sound of their conversation. It looks like they are pretty bored.

_Let's make things exciting then. _A moment after, the door burst open and the guards lay unconscious while Sakura took their kunais and sword. Of course, with that noise any nearby guards would've heard it right away. So as if on cue, several shinobis appeared from both directions, only to find their unconscious comrades but no sign of the pink haired kunoichi.

The darkness that surrounded her gave little discomfort as she felt her way through the secret passages known only to the royal family of the Fire Country. Sakura knows these walkthroughs like the back of her hand. It was after all her playground… unknown to her mother of course.

Her memory had served her well. She successfully made her way to the walls without being traced. Fewer guards were stationed by the walls. Probably because of her little escape act. This way it would be easier for her. Stretching her fingers and neck, Sakura rendered each man unconscious without even spilling a drop of blood.

From a distance, her emerald eyes narrowed cautiously as her fingers fully stretched the sting of the bow. Upon release, the arrow flew straight to a shinobi's shoulder whose body, in turn, pushed the contraption, that held the gates close, to open. Chains rattled noisily as the massive gates gradually opened.

"Didn't I tell you, I had a spy?" Naruto, Gaara and the others were rendered speechless as the gates opened as if someone said the magic words. Jiraiya laughed loudly as he led the attack. They were welcomed with dozens of retaliating forces immediately. The sound of combat echoed throughout the place as the moon hid under the dark clouds.

"I knew you were someone interesting," Sakura blocked the three blades that were thrown to her face as she turned around. There he stood casually with a kunai twirling in his forefinger as a malicious smirk formed on his lips. His onyx eyes regarded her with interest as she held her ground.

"Sasuke," she never thought that she would come to utter that name with pure distaste. It was after all the name she was calling Gaara before she realized who he truly was. This time there was no skipping heartbeat or held breath as she calls his name. Only anger and hate.

"I must commend you for coming this far. Who would've thought that the frail princess who knows nothing but read poetry and order servants around, knows how to fight as well," Sasuke stopped playing with his blade. "But… if you have no intention of killing me… then no matter how great you fight… you will lose." In an instant, blades appeared in between his fingers as his eyes turned to the color of blood.

_Flashback_

_"Have you ever taken a man's life?" her father's white spiky hair played with the strong breeze that passed. His question was abrupt so it took a while for her to answer. _

_"Not yet…" her eyes remained on the ground, avoiding Jiraiya's intimidating gaze. The first encounter she had with death is still contained in her dreams haunting her every night. The crimson blood burned in her memory. The final gasp the person took before his life was snuffed out never dared to leave her subconscious. _

_"If you are unable to seriously intend to kill… Sakura, please… don't join the war," Jiraiya's big hands covered her small ones. "…because I know for certain… that you will lose."_

_End of Flashback_

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please… time to update some more…_


	13. Chapter 13: Drawing Blood

**Chapter 13: Drawing Blood**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I've finished watching Soul Eater in one day! My eyes feel like they're about to gouge out. Anyway another update. Just like always read and view…___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Hair at the back of her head rose from feeling his murderous intent. The sound of the battle below paled compared to the beat of her own heart that echoed in her ears. Each ragged breath felt heavier than the last. Upon sight of those crimson eyes, her entire body uncontrollably trembled with fear.

"This is way too easy," a confident smirk appeared on his handsome face as began his attack.

Snapping to attention, Sakura's body reacted instantly, blocking his fatal attack. "Don't be so sure," their blades met with a blinding spark. Her opponent was stunned by the quick change in her that he stepped back and openly stared at her.

His dark chuckle made her grip her blade tightly. "I knew you were never boring," his attacks this time were quick and hard. A whole new different level from his first. With each of the blocked attack, two came right after.

Inexperienced with actual combat, she received the blows without as much as returning a few. With a powerful kick, her back hit the palace walls in a great impact. She fell weakly on the ground, coughing blood- a lethal effect of taking a direct hit.

_This isn't good. _Her vision wavered as she struggled to stand up. Just the sight of his mocking face made her blood boil. She wanted so much to bury that face in her fist but she can't even get a decent blow on him.

Fire and explosions surrounded them but the two remained rooted on their spot. Each waiting for the other's action. "Waiting for prince charming?" Sasuke broke the silence between them as he confidently closed the distance between them.

"What? Are you jealous?" she rebutted arrogantly as her eyes began to regain her normal vision.

"Very," in a quick motion, he was right in front of her. His hand bleeding from gripping her blade. Blood trickled from his palm to her hand. It was thick and warm… enough for her to make sure it was real.

One quick flick of her wrist would her enough for her to cut his hand in half but Sakura remained holding her kunai and staring at his blood.

"What made you think you can win against me?" she flinched feeling his grip tighten spilling more blood. "When you can't even make yourself to hurt me seriously," with her trained eyes, she saw him withdraw his sword with the other hand.

"You're right," her determination rose from her hesitation as she reclaimed her blade in a flash.

Just in the right moment, he let go and stepped away. A second later would've been dangerous for him. He could've lost his hand with the force she applied.

On the corner of the wall lay the weapon stand for the scouts, a smile appeared on her battered face as she took hold of two hooked swords. Now, she was ready to fight.

Without waiting for an invitation, Sasuke lunged at her. This time he meant to finish the job after seeing their troops fall back.

In a display of skill, Sakura defended herself well and landed a few hits on the enemy as well. Her swords were like dancing as she inched her way to him. As her opponent struggled to fight his way out of her sword, she found an opening for a fatal slash but she didn't take it.

"Don't be so cocky!" he pulled the chains lying at her feet making her fall on her back. Within seconds, the tip of his sword was at her throat. "Too bad for you, Prince Charming appears to be late." Being overpowered by a woman made him irrational.

This time Sakura was sure he no longer wanted to capture her alive. Realization enough scared her but when her opponent pulled his blade back for the final thrust she HAD to close her eyes.

The pain she expected did not come when Sasuke blocked an incoming kunai with his katana. Several others soon came after making him step away from her.

"Sorry for being late," her heart soared in relief as she heard his voice from the shadows. The tension, the panic, everything dissolved all together as she saw his jade eyes.

Like a shield Gaara stood before her, silently as his eyes reflected the annoyed look on Sasuke's face. Battered and bloody, she still felt she was in the safest place in the world now that he's there.

No words were exchanged during the crossing of their blades. Everything was so intense and… short. After only several minutes, Sasuke was panting and bleeding while Gaara towered before him. Not a single drop of blood drawn from him.

"I didn't see these attacks," in between the painful intake of air, he clutched the shallow wounds on his body. They were not fatal but it gave enough damage to render him immobile.

"That's because I didn't make them," Gaara looked at the girl watching their battle from the sidelines.

His crimson eyes turned back to being dead black as he stared at her. "If your battle progressed… you would've lost," he heard his opponent walk away before his vision grew dark and his body gave way.

As soon as Sasuke's body hit the floor, Gaara raced to her and trapped her in his arms. "Never do that again," he muttered to her hair as his entire body trembled from fear.

_He was scared… to lose me. _Sakura returned his embrace with equal fervor. Even as the Wind Country's armies were passing by them, they didn't care. The meeting of their lips was lengthy and passionate, enough to make any man blush upon seeing it.

After the young Uchiha was taken into custody, it was easy making Itachi surrender. He deemed his younger brother more important than anything.

Tsunade together with Jiraiya took back the control of the Fire Country right after the surrender.

"Who would've thought that EVERYTHING happened _just because _you wanted to see the outside of the palace," her best friend said as they shared their first quiet meal together with everyone.

Sakura blushed as the others laughed openly. Indeed, she never thought that her action would have such exciting results. Her hand touched his as Gaara gave her that arrogant smirk she came to love.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Wah! The epilogue's coming right up. Don't hold back! Read and review for crying out loud. *peace*_


	14. Epilogue:Take my Flame,Embrace my Sorrow

**Epilogue: Take my Flame, Embrace my Sorrow **

_**Little Falcon:**__ I can't believe this story I actually ending. I've truly enjoyed writing this. I actually can't believe I've thought and written something this great. Thanks for all the reviews and support you've given me all throughout. Please enjoy __**Destiny of Flame and Sorrow's Epilogue**__. ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

A young woman wearing the most beautiful white gown watched her reflection in a nearby mirror. The thin veil pinned to her long pink tresses that were adorned with red roses. Finely cut emeralds hung on her neck and ears. The shape of her lips emphasized by the pink tint. Her slender neck and smooth shoulders lay bare. The silk embroidered with cherry blossoms hugged her torso like a second skin and flowed elegantly down her knees. Finally, her emerald eyes smiled… contented at what she sees.

"Sakura! You look soooo beautiful!" the door cracked open to reveal her blond best friend wearing the maid of honor's gown. Her big blue eyes inspected each and every angle to see that everything was perfect. "You're ready…" Ino looked into her best friend's eyes and blinked back her tears. "I still can't believe it! Everything happened because _I wrote _things about him. He should thank me greatly!" she tried to lighten the mood. Handing the bride her bouquet of white stargazers, "Oh, before you walk down the aisle. I should tell you that me and Shikamaru are… already…" she fidgeted but heard Sakura chuckle.

"Ino, I already know your feelings for him through your letters. It was only a matter of time for you guys to be together. And I think it's my turn to say I'm so happy for you," without any reservation, she hugged her best friend tightly.

"Enough drama, we're going to ruin your wedding," Ino broke their hug and re-arranged her and Sakura's gown. "Ready?" she opened the door and led the way.

The night sky was sparkling that night. It was as if not only the full moon but also every star was invited tonight. Gentle lights aided with the illumination of the dark grounds as each person turned to watch the bride walk down the aisle.

With a gentle breeze, Cherry blossom petals filled the air, making the moment more than perfect. Slowly, her feet carried her in front of a long carpeted aisle. Lifting her emerald eyes, she saw the only person she wanted to see.

His jade eyes barely dared to blink as he caught sight of her. _Gods, she's so beautiful. _Suddenly, as if his chest was too full he can barely breathe. His body itched to march right up to her that instant. His throat felt dry and so did his lips. Gaara felt so imperfect as he watched a goddess approaching her.

"Don't look at her like she's something to eat, kid," the man who was standing beside him who had his spiky white hair neatly pulled back said under his breath. Jiraiya, her father, seems to still be protective of his little princess.

Naruto and Chouji were hiding their chuckles as they hear Jiraiya's statement. Dressed formally in suits, they looked so much like a gentleman. Their amusement faded as they caught sight of the bride.

Ino gripped Shikamaru's arm as tears began building in her eyes but a genuine smile on her face.

Tsunade affectionately stared at her little girl and turned to look at her husband who was also looking at her with the same look in their eyes.

_All our lives we've been hearing different people saying different views on love. But sometimes, all we get is confusion. Some say, love is learning how to let go while others say it's holding on. What we don't realize is either way, we end up hurting ourselves._

A smile appeared on her face as she saw how unruly his short crimson hair is and yet still looks breathtakingly good. The kanji tattoo on his forehead made him more dashing than handsome. 

_What's love then? Love is being happy despite the pain, cause when it hurts, its real. Its love when we give something without expecting something in return. _

His muscled torso was formally covered with tuxedo as he stood impatiently at the end of the aisle. His eyes never leaving hers.

_Love is risking everything for the happiness of someone but why do people still choose to love despite all the pain? _

All the things she read about love replayed in her head. And as she was in arms length in front of her destiny, Sakura said to herself "_Because it's the closest thing we have to magic."_

Finally, their hands were joined and together they prepare to take their eternal vows.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Everyone, thank you for all the reviews and the support. Hope you continue reading my other stories. Minna-san, makotouni arigatou gozaimasu! *Bows deeply*. _


End file.
